La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil
by Andy Black Lupin
Summary: Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?
1. Peligro de Muerte y Extrañas Runas

_Hola a todos! Me presento soy Andy Black Lupin y pues... este es mi primer Fic asi que porfas! por favor! se los suplico! tengan piedad de mi! (Pepito G.:¬¬ ejem.. ejem.. ya no?) a si, este es Pepito Grillo.. es algo asi como mi conciencia, que me recuerda la sarta de estupideces que a veces digo (Pepito G.: a veces? ¬¬ yo diria que siempre no?) bueno no le hagan caso, en general es medio pesadito ¬¬ pero solo conmigo... bueno volvamos al tema les decia que porfas! no sean tan malos conmigo y tengan piedad de mi porque pues.. soy nueva en esto y pus.. no se si les gustara o no.. a si que espero que les guste! Y porfas! dejenme un review (Pepito G.: Ya son muchos favores no? u) shhh.. tu callate Pepi (Pepito G.: ¬¬ no me digas pepi!) si, si como digas.. les decia que no sean malitos y me den un review.. solo uno! que nada les cuesta.. bueno un ratito de su tiempo peor no es mucho!.. en fin.. este es mi Fic y espero que les guste!_

_Esperen! casi lo olvido jejeje..._

_**Summary: **Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?_

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Co. no son mios, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y n los uso con fines burocraticos ni nada por el estilo.. los uso para divertime!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil**

**_1.- Capitulo: Peligro de Muerte y Extrañas Runas_**

****

Verano, la época mas odiada por Harry por fin había llegado, pero esta vez seria diferente, Ron, su mejor amigo, lo había invitado a pasar todo el verano en su casa junto con su mejor amiga, Hermione, después de ese curso tan pesado y su ya típico encuentro anual con Voldemort (N/A Que esperaban, es la pura vdd, o me van a desmentir ¬¬)

Acababa de arreglar sus cosas para la esperada visita a casa de su amigo Ron, que llegaría en l5 min., el día anterior debió de haber llegado Hermione con el, así que los dos vendrían por el, aunque últimamente notaba a su amigo un poco nervioso y distraído en la presencia de Hermione, seria que...

"No, no es posible, de cualquier manera abra que preguntarle a Ron" se decía Harry

Sonó el timbre de la casa y también el normal bufido de molestia de su Tío Vernon

"BAJA QUE YA LLEGARON POR TI ! " grito Tío Vernon

"Ya voy ! " contesto Harry _"Si definitivamente a sus tíos les alegraría no verlo todo el verano, pero aun así no les gustaba la idea de que llegaran por el a la casa, donde cualquier vecino los podría ver" _pensaba Harry

Harry bajaba las escaleras pensando en todo esto, hasta que llego a la planta baja y vio a un muchacho de unos 17 años aproximadamente, de cabello pelirrojo, hermosos ojos azules, y un cuerpo muy trabajado, definitivamente a causa del Quidditch; y una muchacha de la misma edad con un lindo cabello castaño, con unos rizos muy definidos y largo hasta la cintura, junto a unos risueños ojos color marrón, y un cuerpo que había dejado de ser el de una niña y ahora era el de toda una mujer, con unas marcadas curvas.

"Chicos ! Vaya que cambiados están, se ven muy bien! " dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

"Hola Harry , si, pero tu no te quedas nada atrás" dijo una contenta Hermione

"Claro amigo, tu también estas muy cambiado" dijo Ron

Y sus amigos tenían mucha razón, ya no era el mismo chico delgado y pequeño de años anteriores, había crecido considerablemente, ahora era fornido y musculoso, resultado de todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las tareas cotidianas que lo obligaban a hacer los Dursley´s, aun tenia ese cabello negro azabache y alborotado, imposible de peinar y esos ojos esmeralda brillando a través de sus gafas redondas.

"Je, je, je, talvez " dijo Harry con una mueca de burla

"Bueno como que ya nos vamos no?" dijo Hermione moviendo rítmicamente su pie derecho

"Y como nos vamos a ir?" dijo Harry

"Pues con los polvos flu, mi padre hablo otra vez con el de la Red y pidió que conectaran la red a tu casa por el día de hoy.

"En polvos flu? Bueno ya que no hay de otra" dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

Fueron pasando a la chimenea y gritando a la vez que arrojaban los polvos flu "La Madriguera" y asi siguieron hasta que al final Harry dijo un simple "adiós" a los Dursley´s y se fue desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya en la madriguera y después de la cálida bienvenida de la Señora Weasley, todos estaban en la sala platicando que harían lo que restaba del verano. De pronto 2 lechuzas muy llamativas entraron por la ventana

Una de ellas se poso enfrente de Ginny, era una lechuza de tamaño mediano, negra como la noche con pequeños toques de plateado en las plumas, muy hermosa, dejando un sobre rosa con letras celeste y muy llamativo.

La otra se poso enfrente de Hermione, era una lechuza pequeña blanca como la nieve, con varios toques de negro en las plumas, se veía realmente tierna, con el mismo sobre rosa y llamativo que la otra llevaba.

Dejaron que las chicas desataran sus respectivos sobres y se fueron a posar a un estante.

"Que es eso chicas?" dijo con gran curiosidad Harry

"Si, que es?" le apoyo Ron

"No lo se, dice que es del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos (N/A perdonen si no se llama así pero es que no me acuerdo u )

"Abrámoslo" dijo Hermione muy emocionada, pensando que podría querer dicho departamento con ella y Ginny

Hermione abrió su sobre y en el venían dos pergaminos color rosa con decorados femeninos, el primer pergamino decia asi:

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Es un placer invitarla a participar la Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil que se llevara a cabo el 24 de agosto, para inscribirse deberá reunir con los siguientes requisitos:_

_-Tener el equipo de Quidditch completo __- Las integrantes deberán variar entre la edad de 11 y 17 años __- Las integrantes deberán de ser chicas __- Todas las integrantes deberán participar en todas y cada una de las categorías que a continuación se describen_

_A cada integrante de dicho equipo se le darán 500 galeones por su participación, asi anexa a esta carta viene un formulario el cual deberá se enviado a partir de hoy con fecha limite el 17 de Agosto._

_Las categorías serán las siguientes: __-Quidditch __-Belleza __-Corazón __-Baile_

_Atentamente. __Leticia Griddle. __Jefa del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos._

"Oh, es una lastima que nosotros no podamos entrar" dijo un decepcionado Ron

"Si, pero no se si yo pueda entrar" dijo Hermione

"Cierto, aparte no somos suficientes para formar el equipo" dijo tristemente Ginny

"Si, un equipo de Quidditch se conforma de 7 integrantes y ustedes son dos" dijo Harry

"Si, pero mañana viene Luna, aun asi no seriamos suficientes" dijo una muy decepcionada Ginny

Media hora después conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que de pronto oyeron un grito desgarrador de la cocina, donde se encontraba la Sra. Weasley, corrieron hasta allá para ver como la esta veía con una cara de angustia el reloj familiar de los Weasley, donde la flechita que decia _"Charlie" _indicaba "Peligro de Muerte", todos se miraron horrorizados, mientras la señora Weasley les empezaba a dar indicaciones

"Chicos" dijo con voz temblorosa "hagan el favor de quedarse aquí mientras yo voy a investigar, no salgan de la casa, y no se preocupen y iré a ver que es lo que sucede" les decia una muy pálida Sra. Weasley.

Dicho esto la Sra. Weasley desapareció con un Plop! Mientras en la sala quedaba un ambiente muy tenso.

Ron estaba terriblemente pálido, mientras Ginny temblaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones y Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

"Que creen que habrá pasado?" dijo Harry "Será culpa de Voldemort" dijo empezando a sentirse culpable _"Ojala, no haya sido Voldemort, me sentiría muy culpable del daño que haya recibido Charlie, después de todo ellos son como una familia para mi y me sentiría muy culpable si lastimaran a uno de ellos por eso" _pensaba Harry

"No tengo idea pero espero que no sea nada grave" dijo Hermione

"Y si le paso algo malo a Charlie" dijo Ginny temblando

"Esperemos que no Ginny, esperemos que no" dijo muy preocupado Ron

En ese momento se oyeron dos Plop! y los gemelos aparecieron con unas grandes sonrisas, que al ver sus caras se desvanecieron.

"Que sucedió" pregunto Fred seriamente

"Si porque todos están tan preocupados?" pregunto George seriamente también

"En el reloj familiar la aguja de Charlie estaba en Peligro de Muerte, y mamá ha ido a averiguar que a pasado" dijo Ron

"Como?" dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

"Cálmense, que nosotros no lo sabemos tampoco" dijo Hermione

"Si mamá ya no a de tardar en llegar, ya tiene tiempo que se ha ido" dijo Ginny intentando tranquilizarlos

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y los hermanos Weasley no dejaban de moverse de aquí a allá haciendo una suposición tras otras, al igual que cada una era mas absurda que la otra

Una hora mas tarde aparecieron el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, muy pálidos y temblorosos.

"Que a pasado?" preguntaron todos a la vez

"Dígannos Charlie esta bien?" dijo Fred

"A sido obra de _"El que no debe ser nombrado" _? dijo George

"Cálmense chicos" dijo el Sr. Weasley seriamente "Charlie esta fuera de peligro, pero esta muy grave, a sido atacado por uno de los dragones en su campamento"

"_Que alivio saber que no fue Voldemort el causante de todo esto, me hubiera sentido muy culpable si hubiera sido asi"_ pensó Harry

"Pero mejorara verdad" dijo esperanzadamente Ron

"Pues si, pero fue atacado por un dragón muy peligroso y la herida a sido muy grave, y solo hay una forma de curarla, y esa es con polvo de hadas" dijo el Sr. Weasley (N/A perdón por la falta de imaginación en lo de la cura, pero es que la vdd no se me ocurría otra cosa ¬¬)

"Pero el polvo de hadas es muy caro" dijo Ginny

"Asi es Ginny y la verdad no se como podremos pagarlo, se necesitan por lo menos unos 3, 500 galeones y no tenemos una cantidad tan grande" dijo tristemente el Sr. Weasley

"Si quieren yo puedo prestarles Sr. Weasley, no creo que me haga falta" dijo inmediatamente Harry

"No, Harry" hablo por primera vez la Sra. Weasley "No podríamos aceptarlo, aparte ese es el dinero que te dejaron tus padres"

"Pero..." trato de hablar Harry

"He dicho que no Harry" dijo la Sra. Weasley "No podemos hacerte gastar en esto y no podemos aceptarlo"

"Tiene razón Molly, Harry no podemos aceptarlo es el dinero que te dejaron tus padres" dijo esta vez el Sr. Weasley

"Esta bien.." dijo un desganado Harry

Todos se sumieron en un tenso silencio, pensando como podrían ayudar, mientras Hermione había estado muy callada durante toda la charla, y Ginny ya se había percatado

"Que sucede Hermione, has estado muy callada, no has hablado desde que llegaron mis padres" dijo Ginny

"Cierto Hermione" dijo Harry

"Bueno creo tener una idea de cómo solucionar esto" dijo lentamente Hermione

"Y bien cual es Hermione" dijo Harry muy entusiasmado

"Bueno pus podríamos entrar a la Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil y con el dinero que se le otorga a cada participante, pagar el polvo de Hada" dijo Hermione

"Pero Hermione, nosotros no somos chicas, como lograríamos completar el equipo" dijo Ron

"A eso voy Ron" dijo una molesta Hermione "Este verano, antes de venir aquí, estuve en Bulgaria con Víctor..." dijo antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente

"A si que fuiste a Bulgaria con _Vicky, _y te divertiste con el?" dijo Ron sarcásticamente

"Ay, ya Ron por favor, compórtate y déjame terminar, aparte no tiene nada que ver que haya ido con Víctor, eso no te incumbe" dijo Hermione

"Claro que me incumbe que te vayas con _Vicky_, soy tu amigo , preocupo por ti!" dijo un celoso Ron

"Pues no tienes por que preocuparte" dijo Hermione

Ron iba responder, cuando Harry que ya estaba arto de la situación y quería oír lo que tenia que decir Hermione, intervino.

"Ya Ron déjalo por la paz, y deja terminar a Hermione, quiero oír que paso en Bulgaria que tenga que ver con nuestro problema!" dijo un desesperado Harry

"Gracias Harry" agradeció Hermione "Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran" dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Ron "En Bulgaria, Víctor me llevo a unas ruinas de una ciudad mágica antigua, en ella habían unas extrañas runas en una de las paredes del templo, y como a mi me gustan tanto, decidí copiarlas e investigar que significaban cada una de ellas, estas resultaron ser unos conjuros y unas pociones muy poderosas, entre ellas hay una poción que te permite convertirte en tu forma femenina y/o masculina, dependiendo, es decir, si eres hombre te permite ver como serias si hubieras sido mujer y viceversa" dijo Hermione con un tono como si estuviera en clase.

"Wouu..." dijo Harry sorprendido "Y funcionan?" pregunto un muy interesado Harry

"Pues no estoy segura, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo" dijo Hermione

"Bien, pero podremos volver a nuestra forma normal verdad?" dijo Ron

"Pues se supone que si, peor no te lo aseguro completamente, tendríamos que probarla primero" dijo Hermione dudando "Entonces que les parece la idea" dijo

"Si es con tal de salvar a Charlie yo estoy de acuerdo" dijo muy decidido Ron

"Nosotros también" dijeron Fred y George igualmente decididos

"Tu que me dices Harry?" dijo Hermione

"Por... supuesto Hermione" dijo Harry dudando un poco

"De acuerdo, entonces desde mañana empiezo a hacer la poción, mientras tanto, habrá que enviar el formulario a los del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo, yo enviare el formulario" dijo una alegre Ginny

"Bien y como nos llamaremos?" dijo Harry "Por que no podemos poner nuestros nombres, son de hombre, abra que buscar otros"

"Bien que nombres les parecen chicos" dijo Ginny

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bueno, como veran hasta ahi lodejo jeje.. pues.. tengo unas ideas para los nombres, pero queria ver que opinaban ustedes, asi que si tienen una idea, pues me gustaria que me dijeran como quieren que se llamen Harry, Ron y los Gemelos, el proximo capitulo lo tendre para la semana proxima mas tardar.. peor yo no le doy mas de 3 dias.. (Pepito G.: no prometas nda que no puedas cumplir) Oye! claro que lo cumplo, aparte estamos en vacaciones!1 y tu bien sabes que no tengonada que hacer (Pepito G.: estamos de acuerdo en algo! nunaca tienes nada que hacer u) Ashh! eres insoportable... u bueno como veran, no taradre mucho en publicar el nuevo capi! y espero que alguien lea esto... en fin! No olviden darle GO! y poner una pequeña notita para mi!_

_Atte. Andy Black Lupin_


	2. La Poción y Las Chicas

_Hola de nuevo! Graxias, muchísimas graxias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco mucho! Que alegría recibir tanto apoyo! (Pepito G.: Te emocionas no? ¬¬) déjame Pepi! Soy feliz! Bueno la vdd muchas graxias por sus reviews me subieron mucho el animo! (Pepito G.: el animo o el ego? ¬¬) Cállate Pepi! (Pepito G.:Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Pepi! ¬¬)si, si como digas Pepi! __Bueno graxias ehh! Por cierto este capitulo va a estar muy bueno ehh! En lo personal este capitulo me encanto, pues por que es en donde verán a nuestros protagonistas como chicas jajaja.. créanme esta genial! Y abra problemas también jejeje.. pero no se preocupen se resuelven en este capitulo, así que ya se enteraran! _

_Bueno ahora la contestación a los reviews! _

_**GildedPheonix:** Te agradezco las criticas, ayudas a mejorar mi forma de escribir ehh! Bueno como veras no me tarde mucho en este cap! Unos 3 días! Y si! Yo también ya quiero ver a todos entrenando al Quidditch, peor tendrá que esperar muajajaja.. antes les tengo preparados a nuestros protagonistas unos problemillas jajaja.. como por ejemplo aprender a ser chicas! Jajaja.. pero no desesperes, será pronto. Graxias! _

_**dore-malfoy:** Graxias por recordarme corregir eso! Es que no me había dado cuenta como estaba la tontería esta.. pero ya la compuse! Así que ya esta para que todos me puedan dejar sus lindas notitas! Y gracias por tu apoyo, y por saber como se ven los chicos como chicas, no te preocupes que ya en este capi vas a saber como se ven! Graxias! _

_**kgs:** Graxias! Me alegro que te guste! Bueno con lo que respecta a mi optimismo, pues estaba un poco baja en autoestima, mis friends se van de vaca! Y yo me quedo solita snif,snif.. pero ya arregle eso y vengo con todas las ganas! En los nombres como veras use uno de los que me diste.. pero no en el personaje que indicaste.. pues ese ya tenia puesto el nombre ok? Graxias! _

_**sarah-keyko:** Graxias por el halago! Y no te preocupes, como ya vez escribí pronto! Espero que te mejores, con eso que me dices que estas enfermita! (Pepito G.: yo tmb espero que te mejores.. peor mas que nada porque me obligan ¬¬) Pepi! No le hagas caso.. lo dice con la mayor sinceridad, bueno que te mejores! Graxias! _

_**Alkas:** Graxias por la aclaración! Y como vez no tarde mucho en subir el capi! Y por supuesto que lo seguiré! Espero que sea de tu agrado! Graxias! _

_**susiblack:** Bueno, como lo tuyo es de una sola palabra, te diré que lo seguiré! Graxias! _

_**S. Lily Potter:** Graxias! __Y como ya dije por supuesto que continuare el fic! Tus nombres no los use, por que ya tenia los nombres... sorry! Graxias! _

_**marisa:** Graxias por los halagos! Y lo repito por tercera vez! Por supuesto que seguiré el Fic! Y Graxias por lo de la originalidad! Y como vez no tarde en subir este segundo capi! Espero que te guste! _

_**Shen-Tao:** Graxias.. __me alegra que te guste la idea del fic! Y como veo te agrado Pepi (Pepito G.: Por supuesto, yo le agrado a todo el mundo! ) ¬¬ así o mas ególatra? En fin como veras ya puse el capi! Así que no tendrás que esperar mucho! No use tus nombres por que pues no me gusta Nina Sky y pues los otros eran algo... extravagantes? (Pepito G.: si a eso le llamas extravagante, me pregunto a que le llamaras raro ¬¬) Cállate Pepi! No le hagas caso! En fin Graxias! _

_Por fin uff! Ya acabe las contestaciones de los reviews! (Pepito G.: a eso lo llamas contestación, para mi que es una carta ¬¬) Cállate Pepi! A mi me gusta agradecer bien y como dios manda! Aunque me tarde siglos en responder ok? (Pepito G.: Bueno peor no se enoje u) ¬¬ ahora si vdd? Bueno en fin! Graxias a todos.. y lo prometida.. ahí va el fic!_

_Esperen! casi lo olvido jejeje..._

**_Summary: _**_Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y Co. no son mios, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y n los uso con fines burocraticos ni nada por el estilo.. los uso para divertime!_

**La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil**

**_2.- Capitulo: La Poción y Las Chicas_**

****

****

"Pues..." dijo Ron "No tengo idea" dijo con una cara de duda

"Nosotros seremos Flor y..." dijo Fred con burla

"Margarita" termino George haciendo unas muecas y poses muy amaneradas

"No ya, en serio chicos, yo ya había pensado en esto y pues tengo unos, nada mas hay que ver si les gustan.." dijo Hermione

"Y dinos cuales son, escucho" dijo Ron

"Pues, para los gemelos había pensado en Lilibeth y Lizbeth, y como no pueden salir como Weasley´s pues que tal les parece el apellido Klimt, es un apellido estadounidense, y pues podríamos decir que son primas terceras de Ginny" dijo Hermione con su típico tono de sabelotodo.

"No crees que son unos nombres.. un poco largos?" dijo Fred con una ceja levantada

"Si, no quiero andar por ahí oyendo que me llamen Lizbeth...no me agrada" dijo George

"Pero, quien les dijo que les íbamos a llamar por el nombre completo, elegí esos nombres, por que sus diminutivos son Lily y Liz y suenan bien juntos" dijo Hermione

"A bueno entonces si" dijo Fred "Yo seré Lily" dijo a George

"De acuerdo, entonces yo seré Liz" dijo George

"Bueno, ya se pusieron de acuerdo con los Gemelos, pero y nosotros" comento Ron señalando a Harry y a el al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno Ron, pues para ti, he pensado que te quedaría bien Rose, y para aparentar diríamos que eres una prima mía, así que tu apellido seria Zeller" dijo Hermione "Y bien que te parece?" le pregunto a Ron

"Pues me agrada, es corto y suena bien" dijo Ron satisfecho

"Y que hay de mi?" dijo Harry

"Bueno Harry, pues para ti había pensado que te quedaría bien Emily, y pues te podríamos hacer pasar por una amiga de Ginny y mía, a si que tu apellido puede ser el que tu quieras, pero yo tenia pensado dos, Russell y Giffin, cual te agrada mas?" dijo Hermione a Harry

"Me agrada el nombre, y pues.. el apellido Griffin me agrada mas, me suena a Gryffindor" dijo Harry

"Así es, por eso mismo lo elegí, bueno, entonces los nombres serán Lily y Liz Klimt para los gemelos, Rose Zeller para Ron y Emily Griffin para Harry, todos están de acuerdo?" dijo Hermione

"Si" asintieron todos a coro

Después de haberle dado a todos sus respectivos nombres, Hermione mando a los gemelos a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

"Bueno, yo me voy a descansar, mañana será un día bastante pesado" dijo Hermione "Lo mejor es que descansen ustedes también"

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Harry "vienes Ron?" pregunto

"Si ya voy, vienes Ginny?" dijo Ron a su hermana

"Ya voy, adelántense, estoy terminando de enviar estos formularios" dijo Ginny escribiendo en los formularios rosa, los nombres y demás datos para la Copa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente todo era un gran caos en la Madriguera, todos iban de aquí para allá obedeciendo las indicaciones de Hermione, que les decía a cada momento lo que necesitaba.

Después de tanto ajetreo, para la tarde la poción ya estaba lista y solo necesitaba reposar.

"Listo Chicos" dijo Hermione "Solo hay que dejarla reposar media hora mas y estará lista" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Por fin, después de tanto jaleo" dijo Ron

"Bueno había algo que yo les quería comentar" dijo Ginny

"Que sucede hermanita" dijo Fred

"Si dinos lo que te aflige" dijo George medio a broma

"Pues es que en las cartas dice que todos tenemos que participar en todas las categorías y mas de una de ellas me preocupa" dijo Ginny

"Y cuales son, por que en el Quidditch no creo que haya problema" dijo Harry

"Pues la verdad es que si lo hay, tendrán que enseñarnos a jugar a Luna y a mi" dijo Hermione

"Si, aparte están las otras categorías, Belleza, Corazón y Baile" les dijo Ginny

"Y cual es el problema" dijo Ron

"Hay Ron, tenemos que enseñarles a comportarse como chicas, para la categoría de belleza tendremos que enseñarles a vestir, maquillarse, caminar, hablar, comportarse, entre otras cosas" dijo Hermione

"Y eso que eso es solo para una categoría" dijo Ginny

"No creí que fuera tan difícil ser chica" dijo Ron

"Aparte esta la categoría de baile, y en lo que a mi concierne no se bailar" dijo Harry

"Nosotros tampoco" dijeron Fred y George

"Bueno como veo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, cuando hallan conseguido transformarse, empezaremos a darles clases esenciales para ser chicas" dijo Hermione

Los chicos se miraron con preocupación y miedo, no creían que eso iba a ser tan pesado. Y así pasaron todo lo que restaba de tiempo para la poción.

En todo ese tiempo, Harry estuvo pensando en que no le apetecía hacerse chica, ya se le hacia suficiente con sus problemas y Voldemort enzima de el todo el tiempo, quería ayudar a los Weasley, pero no quería convertirse en chica para ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bueno chicos, ya esta la poción" dijo Hermione sirviendo cuatro vasos son la poción.

Esta se veía bastante asquerosa y de una consistencia viscosa y con grumos, realmente no tenia buen aspecto.

"Y bien, quienes serán los primeros?" dijo Hermione

"Nosotros" dijeron Fred y George, esto lo dijeron con gran emoción, eran los mas emocionados con el asunto de convertirse en chicas

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione, al tiempo que tomaba dos vasos y susurraba unas palabras con la varita en una lengua extraña que nadie alcanzo a oír "Aquí tienen" les dijo dándoles los dos vasos

Los gemelos dudaron al tomarlos, se dirigieron una ultima mirada, y al grito de "salud" se tomaron el contenido del vaso. Pusieron unas notorias caras de asco, no debía tener buen sabor.

De pronto, los dos comenzaron a brillar, los rodeo una aura blanca en forma de huevo, que de repente fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta hacerse nula.

Ahora frente a ellos había dos chicas pelirrojas y muy atractivas, con una sonrisa tierna en sus carnosos labios y una mirada traviesa, eran de estatura media, con largos cabellos lacios hasta la cintura y un par de bellos ojos celestes, una piel blanca y medio bronceada, muy bien proporcionadas y con una cinturita de avispa.

Todos las miraron sorprendidos, no creían posible que ellos fueran los gemelos.

"Veo que la poción a sido un éxito" declaro Hermione

"Me siento raro" dijo Fred con una linda y suave voz

"Es normal ya que no están acostumbrados a ser chicas" dijo Hermione bastante divertida

"Y como volvemos a ser nosotros" dijo George con las misma voz suave de Fred

"Pues deberían lograrlo con el hecho de desearlo, pero habrá que hacer la prueba" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo Fred

"Probemos Fred" dijo George

Y así los gemelos, ahora gemelas, cerraron los ojos concentrándose en ser chicos de nuevo, y con un Plop! Volvieron a ser los de siempre

"Wow Hermione, eso a estado genial" dijo Fred

"Fred tiene razón, y ahora para volver a ser chicas?" dijo George

"Pues de la misma forma" dijo Hermione

Así, los gemelos estuvieron cambiando hasta que estuvieron seguros de que lo dominaban.

"De acuerdo, como vemos, ya lo dominan a la perfección, y ahora, quien es el siguiente" dijo Hermione

Ron que hasta entonces había estado en shock por el hecho de ver a sus hermanos convertidos en chicas reacciona.

"Yo, seré el siguiente" declaro Ron

"_Que bueno que Ron se ofreció, yo la verdad no quiero convertirme en chica, pero seria muy desagradecido de mi parte que no lo haga, después de todo los señores Weasley siempre me han ayudado y ahora debo devolverles el favor"_ pensaba Harry

"Bien" dijo Hermione agarrando otro de los vasos y murmurando otras palabras que nadie alcanzo a oír nuevamente "toma" le dijo tendiéndole el vaso con la poción.

Ron lo tomo y lo miro con desconfianza, suspiro y se tomo de golpe el contenido del vaso con la misma cara de asco de los gemelos.

De pronto también comenzó a brillar, siendo rodeado por un aura muy parecida a la de los gemelos pero esta se veía de un blanco mas puro, casi tirando al plateado, el aura duro un poco mas y se empezó a desvanecer pero mas lentamente, hasta volverse nula.

Ahora, frente a ellos se encontraba una chica castaña y atractiva, de estatura media, con una sonrisa muy linda y una mirada de alegría, con largo cabello lacio hasta la cintura de una castaño muy parecido al de Hermione, pero mas claro, un par de hermosos ojos color miel, una piel blanca, muy bien proporcionada, con unas largas y torneadas piernas.

Ahora si que todos estaban con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

"Pero como?" decía Fred

"No es posible" tartamudeaba George

"Que demonios?" dijo Harry

Todos empezaron a ver a Hermione y pasaron viéndolo a el y así sucesivamente como si fuera un partido de ping-pong.

"Pero que les pasa?" les dijo Ron con una voz muy suave y grácil "Quiero un espejo ahora!" dijo medio desesperado

"Toma, y míralo por ti mismo" dijo Ginny, aun muy sorprendida

Ron tomo el espejo y se miro, abriendo los ojos de golpe, _"como era posible que fuera castaño? Y sus pecas? Ya no estaban, tenia la piel blanca y sin ningún tipo de peca, lunar o algo parecido, y sus ojos? Eran miel! Pero si el los tenia azules?"_ pensaba sorprendido

"Que demonios paso aquí Hermione, por que soy castaño! Dijo Ron buscando explicación a ello

"Lo que pasa, es que yo te hice unos pequeños cambios, vieron que susurraba algo a la poción con la varita antes de entregártela? Pues estaba diciendo unos cambios para tu físico" dijo Hermione a la que todos miraban sorprendidos

"Pero para que" dijo Ron

"No creen que seria algo extraño que llegaran cuatro pelirrojas al concurso, para colmo muy parecidas, sin que pensaran que fueran familia, aparte como los dije así Ron se hace pasar por una prima mía" dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

"Vaya Hermione, piensas en todo" le dijo Ginny

"Ahora Ron, prueba si te puedes convertir en chico" dijo Hermione

Ron así lo hizo y pudo regresar a ser el mismo con gran facilidad.

"Bueno, ahora ya que hemos respondido esa duda, creo que Harry ya puede tomar la poción" dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

"_Demonios, ya es mi turno, y yo no quiero convertirme en chica, bueno abra que hacerlo por los Weasley y todas las veces que me apoyaron, no se podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada, aparte ya habían enviado el formulario de la Copa y no había vuelta atrás, tendré que hacerlo" _pensaba Harry

"Bueno" dijo Hermione tomando la poción y susurrándole otra palabras con la varita "toma" le dijo a Harry entregándole el vaso

Lo acepto bastante reacio, y miro la poción con desconfianza, en fin ya no había vuelta atrás, le dio otra mirada a la poción y se la tomo de golpe, bueno ahora entendía las caras de los gemelos y Ron al tomar la poción, sabia a rayos.

De pronto comenzó a brillar, y lo rodeo un aura blanca, pero muy opaca, luego comenzó a disminuir, peor en lugar de desaparecer poco a poco, se fue rompiendo como si fuera un cascaron y súbitamente dejo de brillar.

Frente a ellos había una chica, de baja estatura, pelo negro azabache maltratado y opaco, ojos verde, pero de un verde bastante opaco, de contextura llenita y piel pálida, tenia varios barritos en la cara, en general un chica bastante feita.

Todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaban algo así, ni que decir de Hermione que tenia los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de las orbitas.

"Que sucede" pregunto la chica, con una voz en la que desafinada quedaba corto, tenia la voz chillona y molesta, casi chirriante. Por respuesta le entregaron un espejo.

"Hermione que paso aquí?" dijo un sorprendidísimo Ron

"Si, que paso, por que estoy así?" dijo la chica con la misma voz.

"Bueno, pues la verdad no se" mintió Hermione "Tendré que revisar a Harry y hacerle unas preguntas para saber que fue lo que a pasado" les dijo

"Bueno pues que esperas?" le dijo Ginny muy sorprendida

"Ven Harry vamos a arriba, necesitamos hablar y revisar por que fallo la poción" le dijo Hermione a Harry seriamente

Harry subió junto con Hermione arriba, allí ella le dijo que regresara a ser chico, y el así lo hizo.

"Bueno Harry, te preguntaras porque te transformaste de esa manera, estoy segura de que era algo que no te esperabas y la verdad yo tampoco, aunque si se la razón por la que te transformaste así, pero no te lo quise decir enfrente de todos allá abajo" dijo Hermione seriamente

"Bueno y que fue lo que paso" dijo Harry

"Eso es algo que tu sabes muy bien, para que la poción funcione, debes desear realmente ser una chica, no hacerlo por obligación o deber, esta poción esta hecha especialmente para convertirte en chica si, pero también para transformarte de forma hermosa, al no desear realmente ser chica, tu transformación no a sido correcta, y por eso te transformaste ASI" dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"Bueno, y que tengo que hacer" dijo un Harry muy apenado

"Bueno, debes de encontrar una razón los suficientemente fuerte para convertirte en chica, si en cuatro horas no la encuentras no podrás transformarte como los demás, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Harry, así que piénsalo muy bien por favor" dijo Hermione y después salió de la habitación dejando a un Harry pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Llevaba dos horas en esa habitación, y no había encontrado una razón los suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en chica"_ pensaba Harry

En esos momentos alguien toco la puerta y Harry le dio el paso, era la Sra. Weasley, Harry no hallaba como evitar mirarle a la cara.

"Harry querido, venia a hablar contigo" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Si, que sucede Sra. Weasley?" dijo Harry

"Los chicos ya me han dicho lo que tienen pensado hacer, y yo venia a darte las gracias" dejo la Sra. Weasley

"Gracias por que Sra. Weasley?" dijo Harry

"Gracias, por todo Harry, ahora podremos pagar el polvo de Hada para curar a Charlie" dijo la Sra. Weasley rompiendo en llanto "No se ni por que lloro, ahora que todo esta bien, te debe parecer algo tonto" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"No Sra. Weasley no se preocupe, ahora todo esta bien" dijo Harry abrazando a la Sra. Weasley _"Como quería a la Sra. Weasley, esa mujer que desde que lo conoció lo trato como a una madre a un hijo, haría lo que fuera por ella, por todos los Weasley, eran su familia, la familia que nunca tuvo"_ pensaba Harry

En ese momento Harry empezó a brillar de una forma sorprendente, y se elevo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la Sra. Weasley, se formo una aura alrededor de el de la misma forma que con los demás, pero esta aura era dorada, y brillaba de una manera hermosa, duro unos momento suspendido en el aire, y al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente, dejaba de brillar y la aura que lo rodeaba se hacia mas pequeña hasta comenzar a desaparecer y finalmente hacerse nula.

Ahora frente a la Sra. Weasley se encontraba un chica, de estatura mediana, con una sonrisa radiante y tierna en el rostro y una mirada de paz y tranquilidad realmente hermosa, con un largo cabello azabache hasta la cintura, lacio y revuelto con unos bucles (N/A rizos) en las puntas, unos ojos increíblemente hermosos de un color verde esmeralda, que brillaban a través de sus gafas, una piel blanca, sin llegar a ser pálida, completamente hermosa, que parecía de durazno (N/A suave como un durazno o como la piel de un bebé como me entiendan), un cuerpo bien proporcionado, sin llegar a ser exuberante, en pocas palabras un ángel a simple vista.

"Harry, eres tu? pero que sucedió?" dijo la Sra. Weasley, de repente palideció notablemente "Harry, tu cicatriz, no esta!" dijo una asustada Sra. Weasley

"Como?... Hermione" dijo Harry con una hermosa y melodiosa voz, a la vez que salía corriendo en busca de su amiga, gritando su nombre por el camino.

Para cuando bajo y la encontró, ya todo el mundo iba detrás de el (ahora ella), con el afán de saber de quien era la melodiosa voz que llamaba con tanto apuro a Hermione

"Hermione, Hermione!" dijo Harry en un intento de llamarla

"Ah Hola Harry, veo que ya encontraste lo que te hacia falta" dijo una contenta Hermione

"Si, pero Hermione, mi cicatriz, no esta" dijo un desesperado Harry

"Era por eso el apuro, no te preocupes, yo te la quite, es una de las cosas que hice antes de entregarte tu poción, dime, no ibas a andar por ahí con esa cicatriz verdad, seria demasiado extraño que una chica común tuviera una cicatriz igualita a la de _el niño que vivió, _o no?" dijo Hermione medio en burla

"Si tienes razón, gracias Hermione" dijo una alegre Harry, _"por fin una forma de deshacerse de mi cicatriz"_ pensaba

"De nada Harry" dijo Hermione

"Harry amigo, eres tu?" dijo un sorprendido Ron

"Si Ron, soy yo" dijo Harry

"Wow Harry, pero que cambio" dijo Fred

"Si estas preciosa" dijo George convirtiéndose en chica

"Si" dijo Fred convirtiéndose en chica también "Tienes que decirnos cual es tu secreto" dijo haciendo escándalo con George

"Ya dejen de jugar" dijo un sonrosado Harry

"Pero si es la verdad" dijeron las gemelas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bueno, aquí estuvo el 2 Capitulo de mi fic! Espero que les halla gustado! Seguiré trabajando en el.. el próximo capi estar en unos 4 o 5 días, por que pues.. no tengo muchas ideas, peor probablemente se me ilumine el foco en la noche.. siempre pasa así que capaz y son menos peor no les prometo nada (Pepito G.: ahora di no prometes vdd? __¬¬) Oh! __Cállate__ Pepi! __Ok? Bueno.. los veo en el próximo capitulo! Y no olviden darle GO! Y dejarme un pequeño review! _

_Atte. Andy Black Lupin_


	3. Las Clases y Las Compras

_Hola a otra vez! Jeje.. Bueno como verán, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi! Sip! Mi inspiración bajo mucho, y por eso tarde lo que se dice bastante, pero es el capi mas largo de los tres así que espero que eso cubra la tardanza jeje.. u.uU como comprenderán mi mente creativa se va de paseo en el día (**Pepito G.:** mente creativa? Que mente creativa! Tu no tienes mente creativa! ¬¬) Dios! Cállate Pepi! A ti nadie te metió! Decía que pus aprovechando uno de los tantos días que andaba de vaga a las 2 am en el Inter., (**Pepito G.:** tu te la vives de vaga en el Inter. ¬¬u) ¬¬ que te dije de meterte donde no te llaman? Decía que se me prendió el foco y tachan logre terminar el capi que había dejado a medias el día del corte, en fin... creo que ya me salí del tema jeje.. (**Pepito G.:** tu siempre te sales del tema u.u) Me rindo! Eres imposible! Bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review! Gracias! Me subieron mucho el animo, y por ello me esforcé en este capi, no es la gran cosa ya que la vdd que digamos que pase algo muy interesante pus no jeje.. pero a los chicos los hice sufrir mucho jeje... pero en el prox capi sufrirán mas jeje.. ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a poner y solo tengo que esperar que venga la mente creativa (**Pepito G.:** Estas loka u.u) Lo se, déjame, así soy feliz! _

_Bueno después del relajo de aquí déjenme decirles que hay un pequeño inconveniente para el prox capi... pus se supone, bueno se suponía que yo no iba a salir de vacaciones, pero pus.. mi tío me vio decaída por que yo no salía y me va a llevar a de vaca si! El problema es que pus no estoy segura de que allá pueda subir algún capi! Así que haré lo que este en mis manos para subirlo lo mas pronto posible.. pero no presiones ehh! Bueno ahora la contestación a los reviews! _

**_Shen-Tao:_**_ Graxias por tu review! Y no te preocupes le pase a Pepi tus saludos (**Pepito G.:** Genial otra que me llama Pepi! ¬¬) y claro que vas a ver mas capis! Pero como dije anteriormente me voy de vaca y lamentablemente el prox capi no tiene fecha u.u disculpa el retraso! Graxias! _

**_sarah-keyko:_**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado que Ron se parezca a Hermione, es algo que se me ocurrio, ahh y claro que las gemelas harán estragos, de hecho lo veras en este capi! Me alegro que te hayas mejorado! Y no es molestia preguntar jeje.. Graxias! _

**_kgs:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado como quedaron como chicas jeje..! Y si la vdd que me costo buscarles los nombre, me podrás creer que me hice una lista para ver que nombre y que apellido quedaban mas? Si hasta hice encuestas en mi familia jeje.. me tomaron por loka u.u pero según ellos en mi eso es normal jeje..(**Pepito G.:** todo mundo sabe que estas loka no es nada del otro mundo u.u) Bueno Pepi ya te lo confirmo.. Y si lo de Harry feita se me ocurrió también cuando estaba vagando por allí y se me hizo buena idea.. lo del romance pues.. la vdd que me lo estoy pensando, pero no se me ocurre como poner romance si los chicos son chicas, pero si llego a poner te aviso, por el momento no creo que haya... tal vez al final o en una continuación si es que la mente creativa llega u.uU. En lo que dices de que Harry es primo de Ginny y Hermione, creo que leíste mal, yo puse que Emily o Harry dado el caso jeje.. se iba a hacer pasar por una amiga de Ginny y Hermione, revisa el segundo capi! Y di tienes razón, la inspiración llega cuando menos lo esperas, por eso trato de traer siempre papel y lápiz jeje.. Graxias, yo tmb me alegre mucho por los reviews del primer capi! Graxias! _

**_Alkas:_**_ Graxias! Gracias a ti se me ocurrió algo que voy a usar en los próximos capis! Y que se ve en este.. haber si te das cuenta! Y yo estoy perfectamente! Feliz por que me van a sacar y triste por que tendré que abandonar un poco el fic, pero será por 1 o 2 semanas no mas lo juro! Y Graxias por preguntar! _

**_TonksMia:_**_ Graxias! Me alegro que te allá gustado Tía! y no te preocupes seguiré el fic, pero como dije antes, tardare mas de lo planeado en el prox capi! Graxias! _

**_Iserith:_**_ Si tienes razón, me gusto mucho como me quedo Harry, lógicamente tenia que ser la mas linda jeje.. Si no sabrán es mi personaje favorito. Y si en este capis les vez comportarse como chicas! Luego habrá uno donde se aprenden a maquillar, pero ya lo veremos jeje..Y graxias igualmente que Dios te bendiga! Y grax por agregarme a tu lista de autores favoritos y story alarm! _

**_Landoms 182:_**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te hayas reido jeje.. ese es el plan! Y como veras ya actualize jeje..! Graxias! _

**_kittychan:_**_ Graxias! __Me alegro que consideres mi historia original! Y en este capi veras como las chicas les enseñan a los chicos algunas cosas! Y si Harry tenia que ser la mas linda! Yo adoro a Harry! Graxias! _

**_SalyPotter y UnikaEvans:_**_ Que bueno que les haya gustado mi fic! Yo ya me había leído el suyo y lo llevo siguiendo desde hace como un mes! Pero mi cuento en Fanfiction es tan nueva como mi fic y por eso no les puse ningún review, aparte que no tenia idea de la existencia de los review anónimos! Pero su fic esta genial (**Pepito G.:** ya deja de hacerles publicidad no? ¬¬) Y si tienen razón u.u Pepi a pesar de sus desplantes es muy bueno, no me imagino como será su convivencia con su voz en off! Pero Pepi a veces es muy pesado ¬¬! Aun así le tengo cariño vdd Pepi? (**Pepito G.:** yo tmb te quiero, no importa lo loka que estés u.u) Pero les aviso que Pepi es mío! Y en lo de Fred, por eso le puse Lily, por que para mi que se parecían a la mamá de Harry y como Liz suena bonito y rima le deje a George ese jeje.. Pepi les agradece los besos (**Pepito G.:** Sip Graxias.. pero si ustedes están tan lokas como esta.. compadezco a la voz en off u.u) No les digo que a veces se pone pesado ¬¬! En fin Graxias por su review y actializen pronto su fic! _

Bueno como ya termine mi larga... respuesta a los review les agradezco por todo y aquí les dejo el capi!

_Esperen! casi lo olvido jejeje..._

**_Summary: _**_Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y Co. no son mios, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y n los uso con fines burocraticos ni nada por el estilo.. los uso para divertime!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil**

**_3.- Capitulo: Las Clases y Las Compras_**

"Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que entremos a la casa" dijo Hermione

"Buena idea Hermione" dijo Ginny

Ya dentro de la casa, al entrar se encontraron con que unas lechuzas los esperaban, con tremendas bolsas que seguramente contenían galeones.

"Y estas lechuzas" dijo Harry, que seguía convertido en chica

"Ni idea Harry" dijo Ron

"Son el dinero de la Copa, por haber participado" dijo Hermione que ya había leído la carta adjunta

"Genial, abra que llamar a mamá" dijo Fred que seguía convertido en chica

"Yo voy a por ella" dijo George, en las mismas condiciones

Minutos después llego George, con la Sra. Weasley, que estaba muy ilusionada con eso de que ahora tenia chicas en la casa

"Muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no habríamos podido pagar la cura para Charlie, en serio gracias" dijo la Sra. Weasley al borde del llanto

"Ya no llores mamá" dijo Fred, que valga la redundancia seguía siendo chica (N/A u.u Bueno como ya me arte de escribir si están o no transformados en chica, Harry, Fred y George, en estos momentos están transformados en chicas, y lo seguirán estando hasta que yo de aviso de los contrario ok? u.uU)

"Hay se ven tan lindas así, todas unas señoritas, Fred, George" dijo la Sra. Weasley dándoles un abrazo _"Weasley ®™"_, "Y tu Ron, dejame verte" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Mamá!" dijo un apenado Ron

"Vamos Ron hijo, quiero verte, me hace mucha ilusión" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Hay esta bien" dijo Ron y con un Plop! Se convirtió en chica

"Hay te ves tan linda, pero eres castaña? Porque?" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Hermione dijo que seria muy lógico que hubiera cuatro pelirrojas sin que fueran familia, así que cuando me dio la poción me cambio el pelo y los ojos" dijo Ron

"A bueno, hay mis niñas" dijo la Sra. Weasley de nuevo al borde del llanto

"Bueno mamá, y el dinero es suficiente" pregunto Ginny

"Si hija, de echo sobran 500 galeones" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Nos lo podemos quedar, Hermione y yo queríamos llevarlos a comprarse ropa, después de todo, lo mejor será que se empiecen a acostumbrar a ser chicas" dijo Ginny

"Ginny tiene razón chicos, de ahora en adelante serán chicas todo el tiempo, después de todo, cuando estemos allá no podrán pasearse como chicos, a si que lo mejor será que se acostumbren a ser chicas todo el tiempo" dijo Hermione

"Perfecto chicas" dijo la Sra. Weasley "Por supuesto, que pueden quedarse con los 500 galeones, después de todo, a fin de cuentas se lo merecen" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Bueno chicos, ya oyeron, de ahora en adelante, también les empezaremos a llamar por el nombre que les pusimos, para no cometer errores allá" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo Harry

"Y cuales son esos nombres?" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Cierto, se nos olvido avisarle, bueno pregúnteles, los chicos ya se los deberían de haber aprendido" dijo Hermione

"Bueno yo soy Emily, Emily Griffin" le dijo Harry

"Yo soy Rose, Rose Zeller" le dijo Ron

"Yo soy Lilibeth, Lilibeth Klimt, pero dime Lily" dijo Fred

"Y yo soy Lizbeth, Lizbeth Klimt, pero dime Liz" dijo George

"Pero que lindos nombres!" Dijo la Sra. Weasley "Quien se los puso?"

"Pues Hermione" dijo Ron

(N/A Bueno, de aquí en adelante, les pondré su nombre de chica, así que apréndanselos para no confundirlos, y es que la vdd es un gran rollo llamarlos por su nombre masculino, cuando están convertido en chicas, y pues aparte de que yo me revuelvo, ustedes no entienden, así que cuando diga su nombre de chicas, serán chicas, y cuado les diga su nombre de chicos, pus chicos ok? u.u)

"Bueno, creo que ahora que ya esta todo arreglado, es hora de comenzar con sus clases" dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente

"Si, primero les prestaremos algunas ropas, para que no anden con eso" dijo Ginny señalando sus pantalones cholos y sus chamarras, "y para que se acostumbren a andar con ropa de chica, también les enseñaremos tallas, ropa intima y todo lo demás" termino Ginny

"Y cuando hallan aprendido esto, podremos ir a una boutique muggle, y luego a otra mágica, para comprarles ropa propia ok?" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo Rose

"Bueno ahora suban para que les prestemos una ropa" dijo Ginny

"Ropa!" dijeron Lily y Liz y salieron corriendo al cuarto de Ginny y Hermione

"Esperen" dijo Ginny, y los siguió corriendo

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Lily y Liz, ya habían abierto los closet y estaban buscando que ponerse, Liz tenia una falda rosa en la mano, y unas bragas negras en la otra, y Lily una blusa y un sostén.

"Pero que se supone que están haciendo!" grito Ginny

"Que les dijéramos que les prestamos nuestra ropa, no significa que pueden tomarla a lo bestia!" dijo Hermione "Primero les vamos a enseñar como esta esto de las tallas, y como se ponen los sostenes" dijo Hermione algo apenada por tener que hablar de estas cosas con sus amigos

Liz y Lily se detuvieron en seco y las miraron con culpabilidad

"Lo sentimos" dijeron a coro

"Ok, ya déjenlo, pero acérquense para que les enseñemos las tallas y lo necesario para ser chicas" dijo Ginny

"Somos todo oídos!" dijo Lily

"Vengan chicas, acérquense" dijo Hermione, a Rose y Emily

"Hay vamos" dijo Rose "Vamos Ha.. digo Emily"

"Hay voy Rose" dijo una apenada Emily

"Que bueno que ya se están acostumbrando a sus nombres chicas" les dijo Ginny

"Es algo raro, pero supongo que pronto nos acostumbraremos" dijo Rose

"Bueno, empecemos averiguando sus tallas" dijo Ginny

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde viendo las diferentes tallas de ropa, y probándose de todo, vestidos, faldas, blusas, tops, entre otras prendas.

"Yo insisto que esa ropa enseña demasiado" decía Rose

"Vamos Rose, no seas exagerada, como piensas conseguir novio si te vistes como monja!" le dijo Liz en broma

"Ya dejen de estar molestando!" dijo Rose

"Ya Rose, tómatelo con calma, después de todo así se visten todas las chicas y antes no te quejabas" dijo Emily riendo

"Bueno ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo con la ropa, pasaremos, a la ropa intima" dijo Ginny

Al instante Rose y Emily se sonrosaron, aun les costaba acostumbrarse a esto sin sentir un poco de vergüenza.

"Ya chicas, que ustedes también la van a usar" les dijo Hermione en un intento de calmarlas

"Bueno, abra que ver que talla son", dijo Ginny, y con un movimiento de varita apareció varios sostenes en diferentes tallas.

"Haber, primero Lily y Liz, que lo mas probable es que tengan exactamente la misma talla" dijo Hermione

"Haber" dijo Lily y entro al baño con las prendas, de repente oyeron mucho jaleo y Liz fue a tocar

"Lily, estas bien?" dijo Liz, de repente Lily salió

"No puedo ponerme esto!" dijo bastante desesperada

"Lo supuse, abra que enseñarles" dijo Hermione

"Haber, miren" dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a todas para que se acercaran a ver "Si ustedes también" les dijo a Rose y Emily

Después de batallar bastante para enseñarles como se ponía un sostén, por fin comprendieron la idea, y averiguaron sus respectivas tallas.

"Bueno, ya terminamos... por hoy" dijo Hermione bastante cansada, eran las 10 pm y pues habían pasado toda la tarde enseñándoles como usar la ropa a las chicas

"Por fin..." dijo Rose, dejándose caer en la cama

"Que dijimos Rose?" dijo Hermione viéndole con reprobación

"Nada de movimientos bruscos?" dijo como autómata

"No sabia que fuera tan difícil ser chica" dijo Emily bastante cansada

"Bueno por lo menos ya acabamos con la ropa, mañana iremos a comprar la suya, y luego empezaremos con el maquillaje" dijo Ginny

"Bueno chicas, se cuidan, buenas noches" dijeron Lily y Liz

"Si mejor que nosotras nos vayamos a dormir también" dijo Rose

"Ok nosotras también nos vamos, buenas noches" dijo Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, tomaron el desayuno y decidieron salir a comprar la ropa, primero fueron a Gringotts a cambiar 200 galeones a dinero muggle y Emily a sacar dinero de su cámara acorazada, para esto tuvo que ir como Harry, y luego se transformo de nuevo en chica para ir a por la ropa.

Decidieron empezar por la ropa muggle, en consejo de Hermione, así que fueron al centro del Londres Muggle, después de pasearse por las calles vieron una boutique bastante grande, y entraron allí.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de pagar con el dinero muggle" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo, ahora vamos a separarnos, Lily y Liz, se vienen conmigo, y Rose y Emily se van con Hermione, de acuerdo?" dijo Ginny

"Perfecto" dijo Hermione "Nos reuniremos en la entrada en 2 horas y media ok?" dijo Hermione

"Bien nos vemos luego, vamos chicas" dijo Ginny y se fue con las gemelas

Se separaron y empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban, Lily y Liz se emocionaban con cada cosa que se encontraban y según parecía se querían llevar toda la tienda, parecían dos niñas pequeñas en una tienda de juguetes, o lo que es peor, dos adolescentes en una tienda de ropa con una visa ilimitada.

"Mira Ginny, esta falda esta preciosa!" llevémosla, decía Liz

"Y mira este pantalón, esta de lujo!" decía por otro lado Lily

"Chicas, tranquilas, no nos podemos llevar toda la tienda!" les decía una bastante desesperada Ginny

"Como que no, con cuanto contamos?" le dijo Liz

"Pues, si dividimos lo que cambiamos en Gringotts entre ustedes dos, y Rose y Emily" hacia cuentas Ginny "Unos.. $1,500.00 euros para cada una" les dijo Ginny

"Con eso basta y sobra Ginny" decían las gemelas que sabían un poco del dinero muggle.

Por su parte una de las dependientas las había escuchado y estaba mas feliz que una castañuelas, y había ido a ayudarlas en su travesía (N/A véase en su día de compras u.uU). Del otro lado de la boutique Emily, Rose y Hermione, estaban en la zona de la ropa interior.

"Venga chicas, sin pena!" les decía una Hermione bastante divertida con la situación

"Hermione, realmente es necesario que compremos esto contigo, no lo puedes comprar tu?" decía Rose

"Como? si no soy yo la que se lo va a poner, vengan acá y empiecen a ver que se van a llevar, y compren varios, por que la Copa va a durar una buena temporada y no se la van a vivir con la misma ropa!" decía una enojada Hermione

"Esta bien, ya vamos, pero yo creo que disfrutas con esto, verdad Rose?" decía una resignada Emily

"Si, yo también lo creo Emily, disfruta viéndonos en esta situación" dijo Rose

"Ya chicas, compórtense!" dijo Hermione al ver que un de las dependientas la miraba un poco raro "Las dependientas nos están mirando raro!" dijo reprendiéndolas en voz baja

Tiempo después terminaron sus compras y viendo que ya estaban por acabar las dos horas y media se fueron a la entrada a encontrarse con Ginny y las Gemelas.

Esperaron unos minutos y a la hora acordada llegaron estas repletas de bolsas, al igual que ellas mismas.

"Bueno como veo el día de compras fue muy productivo" dijo Hermione viendo las bolsas que todas cargaban

"Claro! No te imaginas las faldas que compramos están geniales... ah y había una blusa encantadora, pero no la tenían en celeste, así que la conseguí en negro" dijo Liz

"Si tiene razón Liz, yo me la conseguí en rosa! Y díganos a ustedes como los fue?" dijo Lily

"Pues bastante bien verdad chicas?" dijo Hermione viendo a Rose y Emily

"Pues para ser franca la pase bien, a excepción de cuando compramos la ropa interior... pero me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a esto" dijo Emily

"Pues si, Emily tiene razón, yo conseguí un pantalón stretch (N/A véase un pantalón pegado, o ajustado al cuerpo) muy cómodo" dijo Rose bastante satisfecha con sus compras

"Bueno según parece Rose ya se esta acostumbrando a la que será por el momento su nueva vida" dijo Ginny con un tono de burla y satisfacción

"Bueno ya mucha charla chicas, ya es bastante tarde y aun nos falta comprar cosas, así que en movimiento" dijo Hermione

Salieron de la tienda y se fueron al Caldero Chorreante donde se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley que les hizo el favor de encoger sus compras para poder ir a las tiendas de túnicas sin ningún problema.

"Bueno ahora creo que lo mas correcto es ir a buscar túnicas de gala y de diario ya que como estaremos en un evento mágico es probable que las necesitemos" dijo Hermione

"Tu ya tienes túnicas Hermione?" le pregunto Ginny

"No, yo acostumbro andar con ropa muggle, pero es probable que las necesitemos, así que me comprare unas por si las llegase a necesitar, aparte ropa nueva nunca sobra" dijo Hermione

Entraron al Callejón Diagon y fueron directo a _"Madame Malkin túnicas para toda la ocasión", _al entrar vieron a cierto rubio, nada mas y nada menos que de Slytherin.

"Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia Granger y la pobretona Weasley, y que hacen semejantes preciosuras con tremenda escoria?" dijo Malfoy

"Chicas, disimulen y contrólense" les susurro Hermione a Lily, Liz Rose y Emily

"Y quien te crees tu para llamar así a mis amigas?" dijo Rose bastante enfadada

"No me digas que te llevas bien con esta sangre sucia, para ser tan bonita deberías de cuidar tus compañías" dijo Malfoy

"Y a ti que te importa?" dijeron Lily y Liz bastante enojadas

"Bueno yo pensé que ustedes serian inteligentes, pero juntándose con esta escoria no lo creo, lo que faltaría seria que llegaran Potty y la Comadreja" dijo Malfoy despectivamente

"Cállate Malfoy, bien sabes que ellos son mucho mejores que tu!" le grito Hermione

"De quienes hablaba, este.. idiota" dijo Emily para disimular

"De Harry y Ron" dijo Ginny

"A si?" dijo Emily volteándolas a ver y dándoles una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño para que le siguieran la corriente "Como te atreves a hablar así de mi novio?" dijo Emily simulando estar bastante enfadada, aunque le salía muy bien

"Tu novio?" dijo Malfoy que no se había percatado de Emily antes "No me digas que una preciosidad como tu anda con Potter, o peor aun con Weasley?" dijo Malfoy despectivamente

"Y a ti que te importa, Harry es mucho mejor que tu" le dijo Emily

"Así que la novia de Potter!" dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz difícil de describir, entre sorpresa y celos

"Que celoso Malfoy, pero si Emily tiene razón, nuestros novios son mucho mejor de tu!" dijo Rose refiriéndose a Ron y Harry (N/A lógicamente no? ¬¬) y siguiéndole la corriente a Emily

"Sus novios?" exclamo confundido, luego dijo "Eres la novia de Weasley!" casi grito de la sorpresa

"Y si fuera así te incumbe?" dijo Emily, las demás ya solo observaban como Emily y Rose dejaban a Malfoy en su lugar

"Solo me sorprende que un idiota como Potter halla llegado a conseguir esta preciosidad por novia" dijo Malfoy sonriéndole seductoramente a Emily

"Sabes que, ya me aburriste..." se detiene voltea a ver a las demás y con cara de duda les pregunta "como dijeron que se llamaba?" todas la miran sonriendo "Bueno ya no importa, ya me aburriste" dijo refiriéndose a Malfoy "Chicas, dejemos a... este aquí y vamos a por lo que vinimos" dijo Emily dándole la espalda a Malfoy y siguiendo su camino

"Bueno creo que nos veremos luego Malfoy" dijo Hermione viendo como este tenia una cara de sorpresa para foto

"Si tenemos cosas que hacer" le dijo Rose "Vamos prima", le dijo a Hermione y se la llevo junto a Emily de la mano

"Bueno adiós Malfoy" dijo sonriendo con malicia Ginny

"Si, adiós" dijo Lily "Lastima, tan guapo, pero tan bocazas e idiota" le dijo a Liz

"Cierto" dijo Liz riéndose de la cara de sorpresa que tenia Malfoy por lo que le había dicho Lily

Y así dejaron a Malfoy con la boca abierta y se fueron a hacer sus compras, luego se fueron a la Madriguera y empezaron a guardar su nuevo guardarropa en el caso de Emily, Rose, Lily y Liz.

Luego se fueron al cuarto de Ginny a comentar el día antes de ir a dormir

"Wow que día!" dijo Liz acostada boca abajo en la cama de Ginny

"Si, las compras estuvieron estupendas, pero la verdad que prefiero la ropa muggle" dijo Lily

"Y que lo digas" dijo Rose "Y Emily, en Madame Malkin estuviste genial!" dijo Rose

"Si Emily, dejaste a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca, como es eso de que eres tu novia?" dijo Hermione (N/A para los que no entendieron Hermione se refiere a como es posible que sea novia de Harry si ella es Harry! u.uU no se si me entendieron, pero ya que)

"Es algo que se me ocurrió, aparte el plan funciono, era para molestar a Malfoy y parece que no le agrado, aparte así me deshago de cualquiera que se me acerque, y si no hacen caso, me convierto en Harry y los amenazo para que no se me acerquen" dijo Emily bastante divertida

"Cierto, es una buena idea, que bueno que te seguí la corriente!" dijo Rose

"Si Emily, aparte no viste como Malfoy babeaba por ti! Se nota que lo traías loco" dijo Ginny

"No, pues no me di cuenta, pero ya que lo mencionas si es así, es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar" dijo Emily

"Cierto, aparte vieron la cara que puso cuando supo que las dos eran novias de sus peores enemigos" dijo Liz

"Si, la verdad que estaba para foto" dijo Lily

"Bueno, en fin, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para hacerlo sufrir" dijo Rose

"Bueno chicas, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir" dijo Hermione

"Si mañana viene Luna, y todavía no le he dicho nada de la Copa, así que mañana abra que ponerla al tanto de todo" dijo Ginny

"Que bueno que ya viene, así podremos empezar lo entrenamientos de Quidditch mañana, o en su caso pasado mañana" dijo Emily

"Bueno en todo caso Hermione tiene razón, es hora de dormir" dijo Rose

"Buenas noches chicas" dijo Emily y salió con Rose de la habitación

"Creo que nosotras también nos vamos" dijo Lily

"Si, buenas noches" dijo Liz

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bueno y este es el final del 3 capi! jeje.. hasta ahi le voy a dejar, como mencione al principio.. creo por que la neta ya no me acuerdo el proximo capi tardara mas de lo previsto, pero no se preocupen que yo no soy capaz de olvidarme de este fic, es como mi bebe y subire lo mas pronto el proximo capi.. no lo tengo escrito, pero esta pequeña cabezita ya tiene idea de las lokuras ke va a poner en el proximo jeje.. y los chicos sufriran muajajaja (**Pepito G.:** No pus si, aparte de loka psicotika e histerika) Bueno no le hagan caso a Pepi jejeje.. peor es la vdd sufriran jeje.. aprenderan lo dificil que es ser chika, en fin basta de lokuras! los veo el proxico capi! Besos!_

_**Andy Black Lupin**_


	4. La Regla? y El Maquillaje

_Este... ¡Hola a todos!... muy atrasadamente...mmmm.. les juro que tengo una muy buena excusa, digo razón (**Pepito G.:** De plano solita te quemas ¬¬) cállate Pepi, bueno les decía que tengo una muy buena razón para haber tardado tanto en publicar este capi.. ¿como? se han de preguntar, jeje..(**Pepito G.:** como que ¿cómo, mija te tardaste mas de mes y medio para publicar esta cosa, si no es que son 2 meses ya) no me ayudes quieres? _

_Bueno les decía que ni k ni que decir porke los otros capis los puse en constantes de 1 semana o semana y media, bueno como les dije en el capi pasado me fui de vacaciones a México yuju!... me la pase de perlas, bueno se supone k las vacas no iban a se muy largas, 2 o 3 semanas mas tardar, pero.. surgió un inconveniente familiar, por lo cual me tuve que quedar como 1 mes halla y pus la ultimas semanas no fueron precisamente vacaciones.. (**Pepito G.:** y a ellos k les importa tu vida ehh ¬¬?) ¬¬ no ayudes si ?en fin eso no tiene excusa, pero luego cuando llegue, no se si sabrán pero acabo de ingresar a la Preparatoria, y es un mundo totalmente nuevo, luego los lokos de los profes a la semana ya me estaban dejando trabajos, acabo de presentar unos exámenes, y entre tanta locura, para acabarla la inspiración se fue de paseo, y Pepi se puso en huelga, (**Pepito G.:** ahora k yo me puse en huelga!) ¬¬ no seas hipócrita que te pusiste en huelga y no me quisiste ayudar para subir el capi! (**Pepito G.: **bueno técnicamente no quise cooperar un poco ) si como no ¬¬, bueno en fin el chiste es k entre tantas cosas ya no pude hacer nada, y hasta ahora se me termino de iluminar el foco para terminar este capi, bueno al grano, el chiste es k lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho! Y aunque quisiera prometerles k no va a volver a pasar, no puedo prometer nada ya que la verdad me han estado dejando mucha tarea, y luego la party del sábado jiji.. (**Pepito G.:** no que na mas por la escuela ¬¬) ok! lo admito, también salgo a echar mi relajo los sábados, pero no me puedo quedar sin vida social! Bueno el punto es k lo único que les prometo es k tratare de ponerme las pilas para el próximo capi y subirlo tan pronto como me sea posible ok? Bueno y ahora los súper atrasadísimos reviews! _

_**Landoms 182:** Hola! Sip esa escena me encanto jaja.. namas imaginarme la cara de draco cuando lo escribi, lo creí graciosísimo y veo que funciono jaja.. ¡Gracias por tu Review! _

_**sarah-keyko: **Gracias! Sip a mi también me encanto el capi, me alegra mucho que ti igual jaja.._

_**SalyPotter y UnikaEvans: **Jajajaja... si, se lo que es también que te obliguen a comprar ropa que no quieres es algo traumatizante! Y gracias por el aviso de k puedo dejar reviews cuando quiero, eso me alegra jaja.. (**Pepito G.:** Ya quita de acá, quiero hablar con la Voz en Off) ok, mira que abusivencia ehh! (**Pepito G.:** Hola hermano! Déjame decirte que con mucho gusto me uno a tu movimiento, es mas hace tiempo le arme una huelga impresionante a Andy, para que vea que tiene que respetar los derechos de su conciencia..) vez, lo admites! Y hace ratos lo negabas.. si me armaste un gran huelga! (**Pepito G.:** no interrumpas k es de mala educación, como decía estoy de acuerdo contigo, si nos ponemos de acuerdo de cómo formar la próxima huelga estaría genial –Pepi saca su cartel A.C.E.C.D.N.D.L.Y.N. y se pone a gritar- las conciencias merecen derechos!) Este.. si no es molestia díganle a su voz en off k no le de ideas ¬¬. Bueno wapisimas, besitos, espero ver un capi de su fic pronto! _

_**Alkas: **Hola Alkas! Jejeje.. veo que mis queridas notas de autora te confunden jajaja.. lo siento, peor es k asi soy yo jaja.. inentendible jejeje.. ah y lo de la idea k me diste fue la de k alguien se enamorara de alguna de las chicas sin saber kien era ella en realidad jajaja... y ay que me preguntas como estoy, pues bien jajaja.. super atareada por la escuela pero técnicamente bien, y sobre el posdata soy de Chiapas, México y tu? Y dime k edad tienes? _

_**GildedPheonix**: Hola! Bueno, déjame decirte que si lo k kerias es mas encuentros con Draco lamentablemente en este capi no hay, pero tengo planeados muchos de esos para otros capis no te preocupes, y si lo de Harry al principio es egoísta, pero ese es el punto k yo quería dar, nadie es perfecto! Incluyendo al mismo Harry! y si, los gemelos están encantados con el hecho de ser chicas! Besos! _

_**Iserith:** Sip! Mis personajes favoritos también son Harry y Remus jaja.. sin olvidar a Sirius, - no por eso es menos importante! Bueno la vdd es de esperarse, por algo me hago decir Andy Black Lupin jajaja.. y calro k las gemelas resultan ser buenas chicas jaja.. si son las mas relajistas, tenian que adaptarse fácilmente, y encuanto a Harry y Ron (Emily y Rose) si jaja.. pobrecitas, les gano la pena a la ahora de la ropa intima jajaja. Peor es comprensible como dices, es buena idea eso de k alguien vea un dia el guardarropa de las chicas como chicos jaja.. seria memorable! Y sip claro k me di cuenta que me cambiaste la frase! Besos! _

_**nabubu 372:** Gracias por el review! Espero no tardarme para el prox. Capi! _

_**urakih69:** Graxias! Me alegro k te guste! Lastima k no hayas echado a andar la idea de tu fic, espero y lo puedas desarrollar algún día jajaja.. Nos leemos! Besos! _

_**Náyades:** Graxias! Me alegro k mi fic te guste! Y sobre todo graxias por el halago.. no tengo tanta imaginación como crees, se me fue el fusible un buen rato pork no se me ocurría nada bueno para este capi! Y me alegra tmb que te guste el nombre jajaja..! _

_Besos! _

_**Andy Yogima:** Amiga! Me alegra muchísimo k te hayas podido pasear por mi fic! En serio! Jajaja.. lamento haberte dejado picada por tanto tiempo... peor es bueno dejar a los lectores picados jaja.. asi se interesan mas por la historia jajaja.. espero que te guste este capi! A mi se me hace k tal vez y los dejo con unas cuantas secuelas después de todo esto jajaja.. pero no te preocupes no los voy a traumar ni nada por el estilo! Si la transformación es permanente, osea nunca van a poder kitarse la parte chica k ahora tienen, algo asi como ranma ½ como tu dices! No le quise poner así pork e le iba quitar lo original al fic, lo pensé como una posibilidad, pero simplemente no quedaba, ya que la vdd no tiene nada que ver con ranma ½, en fin muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas te lo agradezco mucho! Te cuidas tocaya! Besos! _

_**kitty-chan:** Hola! Me alegra k te haya gustado el capi! Y si como ya dije las gemelas se acostumbraron muy pronto a todo esto jaja..! si el plan de Harry a sido uno de mis grandes logros en este fic jejeje.. Y la vdd ese es el plan k alguien se enamore de las chicas! Besos! _

_**Piby Weasley:** Graxias! Y respecto a lo de hacerlos sufrir lo harán mucho en este capi! Bueno no tanto así, pero sufrirán jajajaja... Y bueno aki tienes el capi! Disfrútalo y disculpa el retraso! _

_**paddy black**: Prima! Me alegro te haya gustado el fanfic, aki tienes el capi que me has estado reclamando las ultimas semanas jajaja.. me tarde y fui mala al no dejarte leer lo adelantado, pero tienes k esperar a k se publique como todo el mundo lo siento! Besos! _

_**Isabella Malfoy-Potter-Black:** Me encanta que te encante jajaja... y bueno respecto a la duda de k talla de sostén son las chicas, lamento no haberlo puesto, un tecnicismo, pero no volverá a pasar de ahora en adelante seré mas detallada, en fin las tallas son Lily y Liz son 34a, Emily es 34b y Rose es 32b ok! Besos! _

_Bueno esos fueron los reviews! (**Pepito G.:** lo dices como si hubieran sido pocos! Cuanta letra! ) hay ya Pepi, a mi me encanta responder a los reviews! Bueno eso es todo y ahora el capi! _

_Esperen! casi lo olvido jejeje..._

_**Summary: **Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?_

_****__Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y Co. no son míos, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no los uso con fines burocráticos ni nada por el estilo.. los uso para divertime!_

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**_La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil_**

**_4.- Capitulo: La Regla? y El Maquillaje_**

Al día siguiente Luna llego en la mañana y entre todas la pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido, desde el accidente de Charlie, hasta la idea de Hermione para obtener el dinero para la cura. Ella estuvo muy de acuerdo en la decisión que habían tomado y accedió a formar parte del equipo para la Copa.

"¿Y cuando vamos a comenzar los entrenamientos de Quidditch?" pregunto Luna

"Pues planeábamos hacerlo mañana o pasado" dijo Emily

"Pero todo depende de Hermione, ella es la que puso nuestro horario" dijo Rose

"Bien que dices Hermione?" dijo Liz

"Bueno, la verdad es que primero hay que darles las clases que les hacen falta... no podemos empezar con el Quidditch si aun no han terminado de aprender a ser chicas" dijo Hermione

"Pero si ya somos chicas, digo ya no nos da pena ni nada esas cosas" dijo Rose refiriéndose a las cosas de chicas (N/A a poco? ¬¬ soy muy obvia vdd?)

"Si, pero no tienen ni idea de moda y maquillaje, y una chica que no se sabe maquillarse, simplemente no es chica... se vería raro que no supieran hacer algo tan común para nosotras" dijo Ginny con una cara de sabelotodo

"Ginny tiene razón, lo mejor será esperar, ya habrá tiempo para Quidditch mas al rato" dijo Luna

"Bueno, entonces cuando empezamos las clases de maquillaje?" dijo resignadamente Emily

"Pues yo digo que mañana..." dijo Rose "La verdad es que mientras mas pronto mejor"

"Tienes razón Rose, empezaremos desde mañana, por ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir, porque con lo de contarle a Luna todo y ponernos de acuerdo se nos ha ido el día" dijo Hermione

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Un nuevo día en la Madriguera, los rayos del sol caían débilmente sobre una chica castaña dormida, en la cama de al lado otra linda chica pelinegra dormía tranquilamente.

De repente la castaña se empieza a mover y a dar vueltas en su cama.. probablemente incomoda por alguna razón, harta de pasearse se empieza a levantar y a buscar la causa de su incomodidad.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS!" ese fue el grito que se escucho de la boca de la castaña llamada Rose, el cual basto para que despertara a la chica pelinegra y a todas las demás en las otras habitaciones, que asustadas corrieron a ver que sucedida.

"¿Qué sucedió¡¡Están bien!" casi grito Ginny

"¿Qué a sucedido?" pregunto una adormilada Lily

"Si ¿Por qué el escándalo tan temprano?" dijo Liz

Rose, blanca como el papel les enseño su cama, la cual tenia una gran mancha de sangre.

"Sangre.. ¿Por qué hay sangre en mi cama?" tartamudeo Rose

"No solo en tu cama, tu también estas manchada" dijo Emily

Todas quedaron en silencio.. hasta que de repente...

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja..." se oían las carcajadas de Luna, Ginny y Hermione, las pobres ya no se la aguantaban y estaban en el piso descojonandose de la risa.

"Se puede saber de que se ríen, me estoy desangrando y ustedes se descojonan de risa en el piso" dijo Rose muy enfadada.

"..." nadie respondió a su pregunta y luego..

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..." empezaron las carcajadas aun mas fuertes

La cara de Rose era un poema, y Emily, Liz y Lily las veían de a lokas.. así que las chicas decidieron tratar de serenarse un poco y explicarles la causa de su risa (N/A risa mis cuernos, las tipas estaban llorando de la gracia ¬¬)

"Lo sentimos Rose" dijo Hermione un poco mas serena

"Si lo sentimos, pero es que no lo pudimos evitar" decía Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas

"Si, la verdad era inevitable el evitar reír" dijo Luna

"Pues yo no le veo la gracia" dijo Liz

"Si la verdad que no entiendo por que se soltaron a reír así" dijo Lily

"En serio que me preocupa su salud mental" decía Emily

"Haber miren, Rose no se esta desangrando ni nada por el estilo, es de lo mas normal" dijo Hermione

"A entonces es normal sangrar de la nada?" decía Rose escépticamente

"Pues la verdad no estas sangrando de la nada, y si lo ves así, si es muy normal para nosotras las chicas" dijo Ginny

"Si, Rose tu no tienes nada malo, simplemente ya te bajo tu regla" dijo Luna

"Regla?" dijeron Emily, Rose, Liz y Lily

"Si, regla, o menstruación, como lo prefieran llamar" dijo Hermione

"Menstru... que?" volvieron a repetir en coro

"Aish dios con ustedes, que no saben nada de nada, haber chicas ayúdenme a explicarles" dijo Ginny

"Bueno haber, supongo que cuando eran chicos tuvieron sueños húmedos verdad?" les dijo Hermione

"..." ninguna contesto, pero la respuesta era evidente ya que estaban tan o mas rojos que el cabello de un Weasley

"Hay ya de plano con ustedes, nosotras tuvimos que hablarles de cosas que en circunstancias normales nunca hablaríamos con ustedes, espabilen!" dijo Ginny

"Pues ... si" dijo Emily, las demás asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón

"Bueno, pues así como ustedes tienen dichos sueños, nosotras tenemos la regla, que vendría siendo lo mismo pero en chicas, bueno no es lo mismo..." dijo Hermione

Y así siguieron hasta que las chicas entendieron que era la ya dichosa regla.

"Bueno, supongo que debimos de haber sabido que si los convertíamos en chicas, serian chicas en todos los aspectos, así que digamos que cometimos un error al no habérselos mencionado antes" dijo Ginny

"Bueno ahora, lo mejor será que te vayas a bañar Rose y habrá que lavar inmediatamente esas sabanas" dijo Hermione señalando a Rose y después a la cama de esta

"De acuerdo" dijo Rose

"Y cuando te termines de bañar nos llamas y te daremos unos Kotex" dijo Luna (N/A Bueno la neta es que yo ya me acostumbre a decirles Kotex, u.u pero supongo que no me entenderá todo el mundo así que Kotex son toallas sanitarias, son una marca nada mas pero ya no les digo de otra forma jajaja... u.uU)

Rose se fue a bañar mientras Hermione se encargaba de las dichosas sabanas, y de mientras las demás esperaban para recibir otra de las tantas clases que ya les habían dado. Tiempo después Rose salió y las chicas empezaron a explicar.

"Haber miren, esta es una toalla femenina, nos las ponemos cuando nos viene la regla y así evitamos lo que le paso a Rose" decía Ginny enseñándoles el Kotex

"Sip, miren hay de diferentes tamaños, flujos, y con alas o sin ellas, todo depende de cuanto sangremos, así que cada una tiene que buscar la que le sirve mas de acuerdo a su organismo" decía Hermione

Luego de enseñarles como se ponen y darle a todas una dotación de Kotex, que les duraría lo necesario, empezaron a ver lo de las clases de Maquillaje que habían planeado hacer antes de que sucediera este contratiempo.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Bueno, creo que ahora que ya resolvimos aquello, deberíamos de empezar con las clases de maquillaje" dijo Ginny

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, así que pongan atención si no quieren terminar como payasos al maquillarse" dijo Luna

"Si, les enseñaremos, los distintos maquillajes para determinada parte, osea, la boca, los ojos, los pómulos, las pestañas, las uñas, la piel, etc..." dijo Hermione

"Si, les enseñaremos que color les favorece mas dependiendo la luz, la estación, y la moda de temporada" dijo Ginny

"También les enseñaremos cuales son las mejores marcas y su calidad a la hora de pintar" dijo Luna "Claro, sin olvidar donde es mejor comprarlas"

"Si, les enseñaremos a aprovechar las baratas, y a convertirse en otra persona al pintarse" dijo Ginny

"En pocas palabras les haremos lucir como diosas" dijo Hermione

"También quería aprovechar para enseñarles a peinarse, y a utilizar accesorios" dijo Ginny "Después de todo, va a haber un concurso de Moda también así que lo mejor será empezar de una sola vez"

"Bueno, entonces les enseñaremos, bolsas, carteras, sobreros, gorras, boinas, cinturones, listones, moños, pulseras, anillos, aretes, donas, diademas, ganchos, entre otros accesorios" dijo Hermione

Para cuando terminaron su "pequeña" introducción, de lo que les iban a enseñar ese día las pobres estaban mareadas de oír tantas cosas para ponerse, aplicarse, colgarse, etc.. en el cuerpo, y lo peor es que eso nada mas era el principio aun no sabían lo que les esperaba.

"Todo eso es lo que hacen ustedes para verse tan bien?" dijo Rose algo mareada

"Donde quedo eso de la belleza es mejor al natural?" dijo Emily

"Si , la verdad no es posible que se pongan tantas cosas encima" dijo Liz

"Definitivamente es demasiado" dijo Lily

"Huy.. y quien les dijo que ya acabamos" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa siniestra

"Si" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa igual "Aun faltan las cremas, perfumes, desodorantes, jabones, lociones, mascarillas, tratamientos y otras cosas para la piel" dijo Hermione

"Y no te olvides de los rizadores, cremas, geles, planchas, brillos, tratamientos, tintes, hechizos, pociones entre otras cosas para el cabello" dijo Luna

La cara de las chicas era un poema, de entre terror, sorpresa, angustia, desesperación, desconsuelo y miedo.

"Quieren que nos aprendamos todo eso?" dijo Emily

"Sip" dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ginny

"En un día?" dijo Rose muy pálida

"Si quieren ganar si! No somos las únicas que vamos a competir y nos tenemos que preparar bien, tendrán que leer revistas de moda muggles y mágicas casi a diario para poder aprenderse la moda del momento y demás cosas" dijo Hermione

"Que hicimos para merecer esto" dijeron Liz y Lily a coro

"Vamos, no sean dramáticas" dijo Luna

"Si, la verdad es que están exagerando" dijo Ginny

"Exagerando, están pidiendo demasiado, son muchas cosas para aprendérselas en un día" dijo Rose

"Hay vamos, a poco se van a rendir tan fácilmente, o acaso es que no pueden" dijo Hermione con un brillo de malicia en la mirada, sabia que no se negarían si las retaba

"Claro que podemos!" respondieron inmediatamente las gemelas

"Entonces?" dijo Ginny

"Esta bien, ustedes ganan, lo mejor será empezar desde este instante" dijo Emily

"De acuerdo" dijo Ginny mientras veía Hermione quien tenia una mirada de triunfo

"Empezaremos con lo básico, ya saben de labiales, aparte de que no tienen la gran ciencia, así que nos cruzaremos los labiales y lips" dijo Ginny

"Lo mejor será empezar con los delineadores, esto" dijo Hermione mostrándoles un lapicito "Es un delineador"

"Como verán este es negro" dijo Luna "Pero hay una gama de colores muy variados desde el negro al blanco pasando por azul, rojo, verde, plateado, gris, etc.."

"Se ponen en la línea entre el párpado y el ojo, como mucho cuidado, puede ser liquido" dijo Ginny mostrándoles un botecito "O en crema" dijo señalando el lapicito del principio"

"Cuando los usen procuren que el color sea negro de preferencia o en caso de ponerse unas sombras que sea de del color de estas pero mas fuerte" dijo Hermione

A continuación les enseñaron como se ponía ya sea en crema o liquido y los hicieron pintarse con el hasta que les salió perfecto, para lo cual tardaron...bastante (N/A bastante? A mi me cae que se tardaron siglos para ponérselo bien jaja..)

"Bueno, ahora seguiremos con los polvos y coloretes" dijo Hermione

"Haber los polvos son para disimular alguna pequeña cicatriz o mancha en la piel, preferentemente que el polvo sea del color de tu piel para que no se note" dijo Luna

"También están los coloretes que sirven para darle un poco de color a tus mejillas, estos normalmente se usan para las personas de piel muy pálida" dijo Ginny

"Ahora les haremos una prueba para ver que color de piel tienen para maquillaje del polvo" dijo Hermione

Estuvieron viendo polvos de varios colores y al final quedaron así, Emily usaría el melocotón, Lily y Liz por ser gemelas tenían el mismo tono de piel así que usarían el beige dorado y Rose usaría el beige claro.

"Bueno, ahora abra que ir a las sombras, estas colorean el párpado y te dan un toque elegante, no hay que ponerse mucho por que si no resaltas demasiado y se ve mal aparte de que se puede correr el maquillaje" dijo Ginny

"Lo mejor es usar tonos claro o fuertes, es decir colores concretos, nada de plateado o colores metálicos, ya que te ves mal" dijo Luna

"Te los aplicas delicadamente y te los difuminas hacia los lados de los ojos para dar un aspecto como rasgado" dijo Hermione

"Considerando que tienen los ojos de colores vivos, lo mas apropiado seria que utilizaran un tono así pero mas claro o mas fuerte para que así el color de sus ojos resalte" dijo Ginny

"Si, Ginny tiene razón así que, Emily utilizara los tonos verdes como el verde agua y el verde esmeralda preferentemente, Rose utilizara los tonos azules como el azul celeste y el azul índigo y, Lily y Liz utilizaran los tonos azul verdoso y azul marino" dijo Luna

"De acuerdo, colores que combinen y que sean claros o fuertes pero sin llegar al extremo, no se deben notar ni mucho ni poco, cierto?" dijo Emily

"Bien, ya entendieron el concepto" dijo Hermione

"Entonces siempre que te pintes debes combinar el maquillaje, nunca debes hacerlo con cualquier color porque podrías echar a perder el resultado de una gran imagen a un horror" digo Rose

"Bien Rose, veo que ya todos están entendiendo de a que va la cosa, ya ven que no era tan difícil" dijo Ginny

"Pues la verdad no es tan difícil, aprender a pintarse bien es difícil, pero parece que con practica nos podremos pintar a la perfección sin esfuerzo" dijo Liz

"Si, la verdad que no nos imaginamos que había tanto rollo en el simple hecho de pintarse para verse bien, uno se tiene que esforzar mas de lo que parece!" dijo

Lily

"Parece que ya empiezan a entender que a diferencia de lo que los chicos piensan ser chica es mucho mas difícil y complicado de lo que parece" dijo Luna

"No, pues la verdad como que ya nos dimos cuenta" dijo Lily con sarcasmo

"En fin, veamos, de maquillaje por el momento con eso bastara, así que pasémonos a los accesorios" dijo Ginny

"Haber veamos, empezaremos con lo básico, la bolsa, un chica no puede vivir sin su bolsa, tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en casos de emergencia ok?" dijo Hermione

"Sip, en ella ponemos, maquillaje, celular, espejo, dinero y demás" dijo Luna

"Como pus la verdad no usamos tantas cosas con una bolsa chica basta, aunque también hay que tener bolsas variadas para así poderlas combinar con los zapatos y la ropa que traemos" dijo Ginny

"Entendieron?" dijo Hermione

"Si, la bolsa es indispensable para una chica, sin bolsa no eres nada jaja.." dijo Liz

"No te burles Liz!" dijo Luna

"Ok, no se sulfuren, la cosa es que ya entendimos" dijo Lily

"Bueno, ahora boinas o sombreros" dijo Hermione

"Las gorras solo se usan si traes pantalón y preferentemente si andas estilo punk, las boinas las puedes usar con todo pero normalmente tiene que ser algo medio elegante" dijo Ginny

"Los gorritos son para vestidos o faldas primaverales, y los de lana para pantalones y cosas así, los negros es si traes un estilo medio gótico ok?" dijo Luna

"Bueno, ahora peinados y cosas para el pelo" dijo Hermione "Esto es un rizador" dijo mostrándoles un aparato "con el te puedes rizar el cabello"

"Y estos rollitos son para lo rizos gruesos, te los pones como 30 min. o 1 hr. junto con una crema especial y estos te quedan definidos muy bien" dijo Ginny

"Esta es una plancha, con ella te alacias el pelo así" dijo Luna

Poco a poco les fueron mostrando como funcionaban dichos aparatos y les recomendaron cuando cambiar la forma de su pelo, pasaron a las cremas, acondicionador, shampoo, entre otras cosas, así se les fue el tiempo y después de un tiempo interminable para las alumnas por fin acabaron.

"Bueno parece que eso es todo" dijo Ginny

"Por fin!" dijo Rose

"Eres una exagerada" dijo Luna

"La verdad es que si estuvo pesado, pero como ustedes querían ya somos unas chicas" dijo Emily

"Que emoción! Y nuestro diploma!" dijeron las gemelas

"Payasas..." dijo Hermione "Bueno, ahora que hemos acabado con esto, con que quieren seguir?" les pregunto

"Bueno, yo digo que habría que empezar a enseñarles a ti y a Luna, como montar bien una escoba y luego enseñarles reglas, tácticas y demás sobre Quidditch" dijo Emily

"De acuerdo, esta decidido, mañana empiezan las clases de Quidditch, y esta vez nosotros seremos los maestros!" dijo Rose muy emocionada

"Ustedes ganan" dijo Luna

"Si, peor no sean muy rudas, bien saben que no somos buenas para esto de volar" dijo Hermione resignada

"Ok ni se preocupen, aparte Hermione, tu siempre sobresales en todo, no creo que el Quidditch sea un excepción, así que lo que creo que te falta es un poco de amor a volar y con eso será mas que suficiente" dijo Emily

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Hermione

"Bueno, nosotras hemos visto volar a Luna y no es mala, solo abra que pulirla un poco y será una muy buena cazadora" dijo Liz

"De acuerdo, entonces todas a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer!" dijo Lily

Así todas se fueron a dormir esperando el nuevo día, uno que se veía seria muy agotador.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

_Bueno ese es el capi! espero k les haya gustado, o minimo k les haya agradado, por k me queme los fusibles pensando k poner en este capi.. la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, peor parece k ya regreso, espero desocuparme lo suficiente para poder escribir el siguiente capi! en fin! Besos a todos desde México!_

_Andy Black Lupin_


	5. El Entrenamiento de Quidditch

_**Hola **n.n! como están? (**Pepito G.:** no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero no te pueden contestar ¬¬u) Mmmm.. eres un pesado tendré que hacer algo al respecto para cambiar eso... Bueno me tarde si lo admito pero esta vez si hay una excusa viable! Yo soy de Chiapas, México y si alguien se entero aquí las cosas se pusieron feitas! Gracias a dios no me toco sufrir ninguna penuria y terminar como damnificada (**Pepito G.:** si vdd es un lastima u.uU) Pepi! Es malo echar la sal.. Bueno en fin, a pesar de todo el Inter. No se libro y pues, me quede sin Inter. Un buen tiempo y luego cuando regreso mi papá me lo castigo, y pus que se le va hacer, así que un día sin nada que hacer se me prendió el foco para este capi.. no es la gran cosa, pero el prox. capi lo tengo en menos de una semana, aunque los demás esta medio difícil... puesto que hay exámenes y si no le echo ganas.. no me verán en mucho.. tiempo.. bueno sin mas que agregar la contestación a los reviews:_

_**SalyPotter y UnikaEvans: **Hola chicas! Jajaja.. si ya me dijeron que el capi tuvo de lujo.. y si lo de que las chicas se descojonaran por lo de la regla no lo pude evitar XD jaja.. pero es la vdd todo el mundo hubiera echo lo mismo y es k no saber k le pasa XD jaja. Bueno, me alegra que hayan detenido a la voz en Off (Pepito G.: a mi no.. mira yo pongo la fecha la haremos...) PLAFF! Cállate Pepi! (Pepito G.: k te pasa por que me golpeas T.T ) para que no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas ¬¬.. en fin hay que tenerlas controladas.. ya vi su nuevo cap.. estuvo genial.. espero su review n.n! Besos!_

_**Alkas:** Hola! Jaja.. te acabo de mencionar es que eres el único chavo que me lee.. graxias por eso jajaja... por ahora tienes el puesto de honor jejejeje... Y sip me fue de lujo en mis vacaciones.. aunque de eso ya hace mucho jaja.. me tarde demasiado en publicar... Y si a veces nos echamos demasiado enzima.. pero tu mismo lo dijiste al final vale la pena n.n! Besos!_

_**Susiblack:** Tienes razón ser chicas es muy difícil.. ese es el motivo del fic.. que alguien se de cuenta de eso.. pero el único chavo que me lee es Alkas graxias! Jeje.. Besos!_

_**Iserith:** Graxias jajaja.. es k si ya dije que fue mi momento de lucidez lo de la regla jaja.. que bueno que no te apuren mis retrasos.. y lo de los reviews pus la vdd no creo que se enteren hay demasiados fics.. para que los administradores estén checando todos y cada uno de ellos para ver si no contestan los reviews... Besos!_

_**Naty-malfoy:** Que bueno que te gusto.. y si tiene muchos hoyos la historia de repente.. pero que se le hace jaja.. graxias por tu opinión!_

_**Landoms 182:** La vdd tienes razón lo mejor es la belleza natural.. pero si el chavo no te pela.. (**Pepito G.:** como a ti? n.n) ¬¬ Pepi.. eres malo T.T y lo peor es k es cierto T.T bueno en fin graxias por el review!_

_**Shen-Tao:** Claro quien no hubiera querido jajaja.. si solo imaginármelo me muero de la risa XD jajaja.. Y lo de la exageración la vdd exagere jaja.. yo tampoco me arreglo tanto.. bueno jeje.. bastantito XD. Besos! Y graxias!_

_**Andy Yogima:** Si la vdd.. yo tampoco es que me arregle todos los días, claro que si vamos al antro y va el chavo que te gusta que mas se le puede hacer.. hay que sobresalir, y si lastima que quedemos tan lejos seria interesante darte clases jajaja.. Ah lo de la regla jajaja.. fue un momento de inspiración y lucidez muy grande.. no se me había ocurrido pero ya vez.. Bueno como dije soy de Chiapas, México, del municipio de Tapachula para ser mas exactas, edad jaja.. tengo 14 apenas... pero en Diciembre ya son XV! Y no te preocupes que yo soy igual o mas distraída jaja.. es mas yo te hago las mismas preguntas k a mi también se me olvido jeje.. Que inspiración cerca.. el Pepi no ayuda en nada y pus la presión tampoco es algo que ayude así k no se le puede hacer mucho, pero si lo cierto es k ahorita si tengo bastante. Besos!_

_Bueno y esos fueron los reviews. Sin mas que agregar... el 5 capi!_

_Esperen! casi lo olvido jejeje..._

_**Summary: **Llega el verano, Harry acaba de terminar su 6 año en Hogwarts, problemas en la familia Weasley. Una poción, Harry, Ron y los Gemelos ahora son chicas?. Una Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil?_

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Co. no son míos, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no los uso con fines burocráticos ni nada por el estilo.. los uso para divertirme!_

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**La Copa de Quidditch y Moda Femenil**

_**5.- Capitulo: El Entrenamiento de Quidditch**_

Al día siguiente todas se levantaron con ganas de empezar las clases de Quidditch, bueno casi todas.

"Chicas, es necesario esto u.u?" decía una desesperada Hermione

"Claro que si! Sin ti no completamos el equipo, además no es tan malo Herm" le decía Ginny tratando de animarla

"Si, vamos Ginny tiene razón no es tan difícil!" dijo Luna

"Bueno, ustedes ganan, vamos a ver a las demás" dijo Hermione

Salieron de la habitación y en el comedor se encontraron a las demás desayunando.

"Listas chicas n.n?" dijo emocionada Emily

"Por supuesto" dijeron Ginny y Luna

"Ehh, si claro u.uU" dijo Hermione no muy convencida

"Vamos Herm, no es tan malo, ya veras que no tardas nada y volaras muy bien" dijo Rose

"Ya me imaginaba que esto seria mas o menos así, así que ya estamos preparadas, verdad Liz?" dijo Emily

"Claro, donde esta el libro Lily?" dijo Liz

"Aquí!" dijo Lily entregándole un libro verde y pequeño a Hermione

"Quidditch a través de los tiempos" leyó Hermione

"Creemos que te servirá, después de todo siempre has aprendido mejor con un libro n.n" dijo Rose, sin delicadeza alguna

" ¬¬ Bueno, supusimos que te ayudaría a aprender mas fácilmente, así de paso y te repasabas las reglas y de que va todo esto del Quidditch" dijo Emily fulminando a Rose por su sutileza

"Gracias chicas! n.n " dijo Hermione

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir saliendo" dijo Liz

"Si vamos" dijo Lily

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Se encontraban en u bosque pequeño, que se encontraba cerca de la Madriguera y con el equipo listo para una gran practica

"Bueno chicas, veamos, yo seré buscadora, Rose guardiana, las gemelas golpeadoras y Ginny, Luna y Herm cazadoras, correcto?" dijo Emily

"Bueno ahora lo primero, veamos como vuelan nuestra cazadoras XD jajaja.." dijo bromeo Rose

"¬¬ No le veo la gracia Rose, pero tiene razón, vamos chicas" dijo Ginny

"Bueno, yo traje mi escoba, mi padre me la mando hoy en la mañana n.n" dijo Luna mostrando una Nimbus 2001

"Bueno yo les mande a mis padres el catalogo, la escoba a de estar en camino" dijo Hermione

"Y cual es?" dijo curiosamente Liz

"Pues la verdad ni idea, mis padres la eligieron" dijo Hermione

"Miren una lechuza, a de traer la escoba de Herm" dijo Emily

Poco a poco la lechuza se fue acercando trayendo un paquete delgado y largo, en definitiva era la escoba de Hermione

"Bueno que esperas, ábrela!" la apuro Liz

Al abrirla una hermosa escoba de palo blanco y reluciente, de ramitas grises, brillaba a la luz del día, junto con su inscripción en letras plateadas que decía "Flecha Plateada" (1)

"o.o Wow una flecha plateada!" dijo Ginny

"Herm esta preciosa" dijo Luna

"Preciosa? Es la mejor después de la Saeta de Fuego" dijo Rose

"Cierto, es una escoba profesional!" dijo Liz

"Vaya Herm, es genial, con esto podrás volar como nunca" dijo Emily

"No es para tanto, aunque pensé que mis padres me comprarían una Nimbus" dijo Hermione

"Mejor para nosotros, aunque ahora que ya tenemos mejores escobas solo necesitaremos practicar lo suficiente para ganar la Copa" dijo Lily

"Cierto, ahora nosotros tenemos unas Nimbus 2000" dijo Liz

"La copa es prácticamente nuestra!" dijo Rose

"No te confíes, eso a llevado a muchos equipos a la derrota!" dijo Ginny

"Ya basta, mucha charla, lo mejor es empezar" dijo Hermione

"Herm tiene razón, bien veamos que tal vuelan, Luna, empieza tu con Ginny, que ya sabemos como vuela" dijo Emily

"De acuerdo" dijo Luna subiendo a su Nimbus 2001, dio una patada al suelo y se elevo con el viento, lo hacia veloz y ágilmente, era muy buena volando, Ginny se elevo también.

"Bien, Gin practiquen los pases con la Quaffle y después intentaran anotar" dijo Rose a la vez que subía en su escoba y se elevaba con ellas

Ginny y Luna empezaron a practicar unos cuantos pases, lo hacían muy bien se combinaban perfectamente

"Voy a soltar la Bludger" dijo Liz

Siguieron practicando, ahora con una bludger en juego logrando fácilmente evitarla y seguir anotando, Rose hacia muy bien sus paradas, era una gran guardiana, pero Ginny y Luna eran también muy buenas y varias veces lograron anotarle

"Muy bien chicas, lo hicieron genial, Ginny y Luna son muy buenas y se combinan perfectamente, y Rose tu haces unas paradas excepcionales, te anotaron varias veces pero es por que ellas simplemente son muy buenas" dijo Emily

"Si realmente estuvo genial, lo único que nos hace falta es ver como nos complementamos juntos" dijo Lily

"Si y también un poco de practica, no nos podemos confiar" dijo Liz

"Bueno creo que ahora es turno de Herm para que estrene su escoba nueva" dijo Emily

"De acuerdo" dijo Hermione montando en su Flecha, dio una patada en el piso y se elevo con un zumbido rápidamente con un grito

"AHHHHHHHHH, CHICOS COMO SE FRENA ESTO?" decía desesperada

"O.O" era la cara de todas

"Aguanta Herm, ahora te ayudamos, vamos Rose" dijo Emily

Subieron en sus escobas y en poco tiempo alcanzaron a Hermione que seguía chillando como una posesa, en poco tiempo estabilizaron la escoba y lograron calmar a Hermione

"Bueno ahora toma el mango de la escoba suavemente y ve al frente pero despacio, no aceleres" le decía Emily a Hermione

"Creo que ya puedo sola, gracias" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo" dijo Emily, pero se mantuvo al lado de ella, _"no fuera a perder el control de nuevo" _pensó Emily

"Esto es mas fácil de lo que creí! n.n" dijo Hermione una vez perdió el miedo y empezó a volar mas rápido, momentos mas tarde volaba rápidamente por todo el campo

"Bien hecho Herm, ya vez que era fácil, solo tenias que perderle el miedo" dijo Rose

"Sip, tenían razón" dijo Hermione

"Bueno por lo menos ahora podemos asegurar que vuelas perfectamente bien" dijo Emily

"Bueno ahora solo queda ver como se te dan los pases y como lanzas" dijo Liz

"No te preocupes lo harás bien" dijo Ginny

"Venga pues, vamos a practicar todos y ver como nos va como equipo" dijo Lily

Subieron a sus escobas y empezaron a jugar, Hermione era muy buena y pronto demostró ser la mejor lanzadora, a la hora de anotar, se acoplo perfectamente con Luna y Ginny, hacían muy buen equipo y lanzaban unos pases realmente buenos.

Las gemelas eran igual de buenas que antes, e incluso su agilidad y destreza a la hora de evitar las bludgers había aumentado gracias a que ahora eran mas pequeñas y menos pesadas lo que las hacia mas rápidas, pero no por eso menos fuertes.

Emily ahora era mas pequeña y delgada, y su destreza e agilidad habían aumentado al doble, atrapaba la snitch en pocos minutos y en el entrenamiento la atrapo por lo menos 6 veces.

Rose se volvió mas flexible y podía lanzarse si alguna Quaffle era lanzada fuera de su alcance y atraparla al vuelo fácilmente, hacia una gran competencia con las cazadoras por que tanto unas como otras eran muy buenas.

El entrenamiento estuvo de maravilla, Hermione les hablo de varias jugadas que podrían usar para la Copa, que encontró en el libro que le dio Emily.

"Bueno chicas, para mi que todo estuvo perfecto, nos complementamos muy bien y tenemos un equipo muy fuerte, será difícil vencernos" dijo Emily

"Si, aparte las jugadas que nos dio Herm están muy bien y con practica podremos ejecutarlas fácilmente, estaría genial lograr manejar la "Finta de Porskov" (2) dijo Ginny

"Si , las tácticas están geniales, nosotras nos pondremos a practicar la "Bludger Backbeat" (3) y la "Dopplebeater Defence" (4), aunque se ven algo complicadas" dijo Lily

"Bueno yo practicare la "Starfish and Stick" (5), es peligrosa, pero no creo que sea muy complicada" dijo Rose

"Bueno, yo seguiré con el "Amago de Wronski" (6), ya lo e hecho varias veces, pero lo mejor seria perfeccionarlo

"Bien, me alegro que les hayan llamado la atención las jugadas que les di, pero por el momento yo estoy hecha polvo así que lo mejor será regresarnos a la casa" dijo Hermione

"Si vamos" dijo Emily

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Una vez de regreso en la madriguera estuvieron checando tácticas y repasando el entrenamiento de la mañana y la tarde, para ver en que debían poner mas empeño y mejorar hasta que...

"Chicas, creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo" dijo Ginny

"Si tienes razón, Gin trae la carta que nos enviaron con la invitación para la Copa" dijo Hermione

"Toma aquí tienes" dijo Ginny pasándole la carta

"Veamos requisitos, bla,bla, galeones, bla,bla, categorías... eso es! Miren aquí, las categorías son Quidditch, Belleza, Talento y Baile!" dijo Hermione

(N/A Bueno aquí cambie algo, si se fijan en el primer capi, las categorías eran Quidditch, Belleza, Corazón Y Baile, pero me acaba de caer el veinte de que no se puede hacer nada en la categoría corazón que no sea algo como el de Miss Universo u.u en el que la chava se pone a decir que su deseo es que se acabe la guerra y que no allá hambre, y cursilería y media u.uU, y se me hizo algo estúpido poner eso en mi fic, mejor lo del talento las puedo poner a cantar o a hacerla de porristas n.n, simplemente seria mas divertido que se pongan a decir que quieren que el cielo se vuelva rosa... bueno eso es todo n.nU jejejejeje.. continúen con el fic)

"Cierto nos habíamos olvidado completamente de las categorías de Talento y Baile! O.O" dijo Emily

"Yo no se bailar T.T" dijo Rose

"Nosotras tampoco T.T" dijeron Lily y Liz

"Yo menos T.T" dijo Emily

"A parte que vamos a hacer en la categoría de talento?" dijo Luna

"Es individual o en equipo?" dijo Emily

"Es en equipo, lo del baile también, así que yo creo que lo mejor será que mañana empecemos a enseñarles a bailar u.uU" dijo Hermione

"Va a ser una semana muy difícil u.u" dijo Ginny

"Y que lo digas u.uU" dijo Luna

"Ahora que hablas de semana! Solo nos queda una semana para aprendernos una coreografía muy buena que sea capaz de ganar, seguir entrenando duramente para ganar los partidos, encontrar que podemos hacer en lo del talento y estar al tanto de la moda de el momento para el concurso de belleza, que incluye moda! O.o" dijo Hermione a la carrera y desquiciadamente

"O.O Dios, eso es mas de lo que podemos abarcar" dijo Emily

"O.o esto es definitivamente mas difícil de lo que creí!" dijo Rose

"o.o..." era la cara de las gemelas

"No dije que iba a ser una semana difícil u.uU" dijo Ginny

"Bueno en fin estamos a 16 de agosto y la Copa es el 24, así que esta va a ser una muy exageradamente difícil y pesada semana u.uU" dijo Luna

"De acuerdo, mañana lunes empezaremos con sus clases de baile, el martes seguiremos un poco en ello y tendremos entrenamiento de Quidditch, el miércoles veremos lo del talento, el jueves seguiremos con ello, para el viernes le daremos una repasada general a todo y el fin de semana lo tendremos libre!" dijo Hermione organizando un horario perfecto en segundos

"o.o vaya Herm, nunca te había dicho que eres muy perfeccionista?" dijo Emily

"O.O como logras hacerlo ehh?" le pregunto Rose

"o,o muy cierto chicas" dijeron las gemelas

"Ehh gracias... supongo n.nU" dijo Hermione

Y así finalmente se fueron a dormir y se prepararon para lo que seria su apretada, cansada y extenuante semana.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"_**Flecha Plateada" **precursora de la escoba de carreras, corre más de 112 km/h con viento de cola, obra del mago Leonard Jewkes._

"_**Finta de Porskov"** El cazador lleva la Quaffle vuela hacia arriba y hace creer a los cazadores rivales que esta tratando de escapar para marcar un tanto, pero entonces arroja la Quaffle hacia abajo, a un cazador de su equipo que esta esperando la pelota. Es esencial tener una coordinación milimétrica. Se llama así por la cazadora rusa Petrova Porskov._

"_**Bludger Backbeat" **En esta jugada, el golpeador le pega a la bludger con un revés y la envía hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante. Es difícil ejecutarla con precisión, pero resulta excelente para confundir a los adversarios._

"_**Dopplebeater Defence" **Ambos golpeadores le pegan a la bludger al mismo tiempo para obtener mayor potencia. Así, el ataque con la bludger resulta mucho mas temible._

"_**Starfish and Stick" **Defensa del guardián. Este mantiene la escoba horizontal con una mano y un pie curvados alrededor del mango, al mismo tiempo que mantiene las extremidades extendidas. No es aconsejable hacer esta jugada sin agarrarse bien al palo._

"_**Amago de Wronski" **El buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo y finge que ha visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se eleva justo antes de colisionar contra el campo. Con ello se pretende que el otro buscador lo imite y se estrelle. Se llama así porque la invento el cazador polaco Josef Wronski._

_Estas jugadas las saque del libro Quidditch a través de los tiempos, de Kennilworthy Whisp, así que son reales, bueno lo que se puede decir reales en el libro pues.. me pareció interesante ponerlas para que así los que no tienen el libro sepan de esto, en los libros de HP la única jugada que se menciona es el Amago de Wronski y eso por que Harry la ejecuta varias veces en el 4 libro._

_Y este es el final del 5 capi! Espero que les haya gustado, no es de los mejores pero hice lo que pude, espero poner el capi en lo que va de la semana próxima.. _

_Besos!_

_Andy Black Lupin_


	6. Nota de Disculpas!

_**Emmm.. Hola??**__ rayos . es que no se ni que decir… tiene no se como 3 años que no público absolutamente nada.. y me siento culpable a mas no poder -,- (__**Pepito G:**__ Mejor deja de hacer show y ya explica por que demonios el "pequeño" retraso ¬¬) Esta bien!! u.u ya entendí…_

_Bueno la verdad todo se resume en problemas familiares… como se enteraron en el último capitulo entre a la Preparatoria.. en estos instantes.. ya me encuentro en la Universidad.. lo que dice que realmente me tarde lo mío u.u ahora tengo 17 años y la verdad.. se podría decir que no es lo mismo…_

_Todo se resume en que mi vida se volvió un caos.. mis padres se separaron.. la pelea duro como año y medio … que de hecho todavía se odian T.T.. luego falleció mi abuela materna.. y a los pocos meses falleció mi abuela paterna que fue casi como mi madre… en fin.. que hasta ahorita que ya vivo sola es que mi vida entro en algo parecido a la estabilidad que tenia antes…_

_Así que ahora si.. ya estando mas grande me comprometo a continuar esta historia.. en estos años no logre ni siquiera terminar el 6to capitulo de la historia.. pero ahora que ya regreso mi tan llamada inspiración (__**Pepito G**__: Claro con ayuda mía.. sin mi no hubiera llegado a nada) ¬¬ este no a cambiado nadita en estos años.. u.u.._

_En fin.. en resumen.. que para la próxima semana tendrán el nuevo capitulo.. que creo les recomendare que lean todo el fic.. para que se ubiquen donde nos quedamos…_

_Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a las siguientes personas.. _

_Mis queridísimas __**Saly y Unika **__hay me saludan a la Voz en Off.. y Pepi también les manda saludos, __**Vampirella McHany**__, __**Piby Weasley**__, __**Shen-Tao**__, mi tocaya __**Andy Yogima **__lo siento.. yo que te había prometido actualizar en una semana y ahora mira!!, __**monikilla-tonks**__, __**Kumiko 1906**__, __**Arhis **__y __**ranabanana.**_

_Bueno ahora ya saben porque no actualizaba! T.T.. en fin.. nos vemos en una semana.. _

_Besos!!_

_Andy Black Lupin_


End file.
